Into the Night
by Bad Ass Mutha Fucka
Summary: It is 1980. A lot of things have changed for the teens at Point Place. One thing hasn't changed though -love. Kelso and Jackie have gotten back together and now review everything that has happened to them. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!
1. The Story of Us

What's up guys. Now I know that my Resident Evil fans are going to be pissed that I'm writing a story that is not about Resident Evil, but it has to be of you may not know this, but I am a huge That 70s show fan, and when I decided to check out some stories, I found something troubling;there are only a few Kelso/Jackie stories out there. They are all Hyde/Jackie stories. Now that really pissed me off. I'm sorry to all of the Hyde/Jackie fans out there, which seem to be most of you, but to me, Kelso and Jackie are meant to be together. Now, I'm not going to get into an argument about it so if you don't like Kelso/Jackie stories, then don't read my story. It's that simple. That being said, to all the Kelso/Jackie fans out there, I bet this i overdue for you, so I'l stop now, and let you enjoy the first chapter of my Kelso/Jackie story. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I did base the title off the Benny Mardones song. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 The Story of Us

In life, some things change. Point Place, Wisconsin is no different. It is now 1980, and for the group of friends that call Eric Forman's basement home, many changes have been going on during the eight months since the new decade. Eric, reunited with Donna, decided to stay in Wisconsin; and with Red feeling better from the heart attack, the two now plan to attend the University of Wisconsin in the fall. Just like how it should have been before fate intervened. Who would have thought that the two would be mature enough to return to college after the opportunity was taken away from them? Hyde, impressed by their maturity, and wanting to make his life better gave up marijuana, and slowly began getting his life back on track. Who would have thought that Hyde, who introduced the friends to pot, would be the first one to quit? Fez and Jackie had broken up, and surprisingly, it was Fez who broke up with Jackie. This was due to the fact that Jackie expressed little or no interest in the relationship, and never really fell in love with him; she was merely trying to fill a void in her life. Who would think that Fez would ever break up with Jackie, as he was the first American girl he loved. Yes, it's true; even the most stable of things change … but there are some things that never change … love.

_August 27, 1980_

"Damn, where is she" Michael Kelso said to himself as he waited for Jackie inside of The Vineyard, the place where the two had made their memorable dine and dash escapade to escape paying for the expensive bill. However, it had been a long time since then, and nobody recognized him. "I should have driven here with her … why am I such an idiot. Well, at least I'm a good looking idiot."

To pass the time, Kelso thought about how his life had changed since the beginning of 1980. When Hyde stopped smoking weed, Kelso realized that even his usually non motivated friend was worried about his future and for the first time in his life, Kelso actually started to wonder about was he was going to do with his life. He discovered that he wanted more than coasting through life on his good looks. Kelso then remembered that before he grew into his good looks, he was the smartest kid in his grade, and wanted to become a doctor. When puberty hit however, Kelso became the heartthrob of his school, and he lost all interest in learning when he realized that every girl at school wanted him. However, high school was over, and now girls were interested in more than just good looks. They wanted a man who could provide for them. All of these facts made Kelso realize that it was time for him to grow up and move on with his life. Despite his friends' jokes about how stupid any school would have to be to take him, he applied to the University of Wisconsin, in hope that he would be accepted, and one step closer to becoming Dr. Kelso. Due to his high SAT scores, the school overlooked his years of bad high school grades, and sent him a letter of acceptance. Kelso was going to be a Wisconsin Badger!

"How the hell was I accepted" Kelso thought to himself as he waited for Jackie. Ironically though, it was because he was accepted that Jackie took him back. Before he was accepted, Jackie still had very strong feelings for him, but did not pursue him because she did not want to live the rest of her life with a complete and total airhead. That was fine for high school, but not for a marriage. She had told him that numerous times since their last break up, and deep inside the recesses of his mind, Kelso realized as he was waiting for Jackie that it was actually his love for her that had caused him to want a better future for himself.

"Oh Jackie" Kelso said to himself as her watched her enter the restaurant. "We've been through so much together." It was true. Together, they have experienced one hell of a ride since he first dated her in his sophomore year of high school. There were plenty of ups and downs, break ups and hook up, and just plain craziness. They had survived pretty much anything a couple could endure, and it seemed destined that they belonged together … that they belonged together.

"Well, tonight's a good as any night" Kelso thought as he saw Jackie sprint towards him.

"Michael!"

The two collided in the center of the dining area, arms fully wrapped around each other, in a scene of pure emotion.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous" Kelso said as he led Jackie to their private booth.

"Are you kidding me, Michael, you're the one who's gorgeous."

"No, you're gorgeous."

"No, you are."

The game that never seems to get old – who is more beautiful was a typical conversation starter for the two.

The two finally seated and were deep into conversation when the waiter arrived. Kelso ordered a nice, juicy steak, while Jackie ordered the restaurant's famed filet mignon – hey she was a classy girl, with classy tastes. The orders made Kelso remember the last time they were here.

"Jackie, remember the last time we were here?"

"Of course, you ordered off the kid's menu, because you didn't like the "grown up food."

"Oh yeah."

The two shared an instantaneous laugh.

"Oh this restaurant sure brings back memories" Jackie said, remembering the whole dine and dash fiasco.

"Sure does. We've had some pretty good times over the years, haven't we?"

"Sure have" Jackie quipped.

"Michael, do you remember our first date?"

"You mean that time when I was eight, and I played doctor with you … cuz that was a pretty good memory."

"No … I mean our first real date."

"Yeah, but the time when I was eight was better?"

"Why" Jackie asked, a bit perplexed by the statement. What was so good about two children playing doctor, compared to the beginning of a beautiful relationship?

"Because I got further when I was eight."

"Michael."

"Sorry, but Jackie you're just so pretty. I mean, how could I not forget the time when I first saw your beautiful body."

"Awwww, that's so sweet … but do you remember our first date."

"Like it was yesterday" Kelso replied, and began to reminisce about his first "official" date with Jackie.

See, that wasn't so bad, was it. What do you think so far. Leave me a review, so I'll know. Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and more will be coming soon.


	2. First Dates Are Great?

Well, how's it been. I hope that you have liked my story so far. I know, the first chapter wasn't that great, but hey, they never are. I hope you enjoy this one much more ... and when you're done ... can you please leave me a review so I can know what you thought. Thank you.

Chapter 2 First Dates Are Great?

_December 1, 1976_

"Damn, maybe I should have worn more cologne" Kelso said as he waited impatiently for his date. She was actually an improbable choice for him as she was only a freshman, and Kelso, the sophomore, always dated girls in the same grade or higher than him. However, after a recent rejection from a junior, he had a mind-blowing epiphany on girls – if he went after girls that were younger than him, it was more likely that he would get action on the first date, since they did not know any better. They did not know yet that a guy; especially one like Kelso will pretty much do anything for action, and that he will go through many expensive dates and presents just to get some. Kelso knew that concept all to well, as his last girlfriend worked him over for well over a month, and then broke up with him – and he didn't even get to second base.

"That bitch" Kelso thought as he grew restless at the mall entrance.

"Ya know, if you are with a girl for that long, and did all that stuff that I did … then, you know, I deserve something in return."

It was not as though all Kelso was after was hooking up with girls, far from it. Actually, he was hoping soon that he would find himself in a long term relationship, and not having to bounce from girl to girl like some man whore. Although his brain or raging hormones did not know it, Kelso was looking for something far greater than sex; it was love. Problem was however that only Kelso's heart knew that, and it was having extreme difficulty reaching his mind.

That's were Jackie Burkhart came in. Kelso had decided to test his theory on her; a pretty, popular, presumptuous freshman cheerleader. Jackie was the one alright, for she was not only one of the most attractive freshmen, she might have been the most attractive girl in the school. Instantly, Kelso knew the first time he saw her; he wanted to "fool around" with her – a really good sign.

"She's just so fine … and a gorgeous man deserves a gorgeous woman."

Kelso decided to keep reminiscing. It wasn't hard for him to ask her out on a date. He just started to talk to her, and used his charm at full strength. Kelso was never scared that she wouldn't be interested in him; no girl could resist the Kelso charm. All of his brothers had it, and they taught him well. They knew that all a man needed to quickly get a first date with a girl was swagger and attractiveness. He was no doubt attractive, and although Kelso was not the sharpest one of all his brothers, he still cultivated the same swagger that made their name legendary. In about a week, he had stolen the heart of Jackie, and a week later, they scheduled their first date.

Much like a soldier prepares himself for battle, Kelso prepared himself for the date, for the two weren't really that different; a test of character and will to see if the person could reach their objective with the fewest amount of setbacks. Sound pretty much the same.

After taking a shower using a special conditioner mix that only his family knew about, Kelso then dressed and put on cologne making sure he did everything right; one wrong step could mean defeat, once again just like in battle. After putting his hand picked clothes on, Kelso used mouthwash; gargling longer than normal to prolong the minty freshness in his mouth. One more thing; he always carried gum; mints were just too impractical, and did not last nearly enough. Also, girls tended to like gum more than mints. You know, for an idiot, Kelso seemed to be pretty intelligent when it came to women.

"Finally, she's here." Kelso took one more glance in the window to see if he was perfect for Jackie, and then stepped out the door to meet her.

"Thank you for the ride daddy" Jackie said to her father, as she stepped out of his luxurious Mercedes.

"You sure you trust this boy" her father replied, pointing to Kelso.  
"Oh I'm sure. Michael's a nice boy, you should meet him."

"Oh that's fine. I'll trust him as long as you trust him."

"Thank you daddy."

"I'll pick you up at 11:30; have a great time princess." Her father gave her a light kiss on the cheek and drove away, leaving the young lovebirds alone.

"Michael!"

Jackie ran over to him and without delay put her arms around him. Electricity surged through her body as Kelso picked her up and swung her around, before gently placing her feet back on the ground. It was this kind of unexpectedness that Jackie had grown fond of with Kelso. Although she had talked to him before, up until two weeks ago, he seemed not that interested in her, casting her off as another girl. On the contrast, she desperately wanted to be "the girl" in his life.

Ever since she came to the school in 7th grade, she found him very attractive; but when she became a freshman, and saw him again, she fell practically in love. She didn't care that all of her cheerleader friends dated football or basketball players; she wanted Michael. Besides, he was still highly respected by his classmates, as his brother was the star quarterback for Point Place, and Michael had shown promise in football until he quit when he came to the high school. Most people said it was because he was afraid that he would disappoint his brother. However, Jackie believed that Michael didn't want to play football because he was afraid of disappointing himself; that if he played, he might not be as good as his brother, which Michael could not endure. At least, that's what Jackie got out of it. She could relate to this because she felt it necessary to be the best as well. If she wasn't the prettiest, most popular girl in her class, like her sister before her, then Jackie probably would have stopped trying to be all of those things. She had to prove herself. She had to know that she could live up to her family's expectations. Not doing so would destroy her. That is what she also saw with Kelso and his brothers and that is also why she felt deeply attracted to him. It wasn't just the looks, or the charm; it was his personality – Kelso was the male version of Jackie. She always knew that if she was going to marry someone, the man would have to be completely compatible with her; and that was Michael. That is why she had already fallen in love with him even before he really started taking to her. She knew why. Like in all of the romance novels she had read, there was only one explanation – it was destiny. They would be together because it was supposed to happen. There was one problem; he didn't really talk to her.

Then all of a sudden, he was everywhere; serenading her with his good looks and charm. Jackie could hardly believe it to be true, and at first thought he was playing a trick on her. Then, one day, he unexpectedly pulled aside and said that he really liked her. So much that he wanted to go out on a date with her. Jackie couldn't even express the joy she felt, and could only reply with a simple yes.

… and now she was with him. She didn't know what would happen this night. She only hoped that he would not try to go too far with her because … as embarrassing as it was, she never had her first kiss; but that didn't matter. She was sure he would be a gentleman, and by the end of the night have her first kiss.

"So how have you been Jackie" Kelso said as they entered the mall, and headed up the escalator. It was a standard question, but girls seemed to love it when a man asked how they were doing.

"I'm great. You are just the most perfect person in the world. I can't wait to see the movie with you."

They continued their conversation, but as they were walking, Kelso noticed something troubling. Something he had never encountered.

"Huh, this girl seems really interested with me" Kelso thought as they continued walking. "Maybe … maybe I shouldn't push it on this date." Not push it? That was preposterous. With every girl Kelso ever went out with, he either had gotten to first or second on the first date, so why should this girl be any different? This wasn't barely first either. This was all out, hands grabbing everything, making out. Kelso always got there on the first date, and he was not about to change. Or was he? "Damn, this is as confusing as math"

Kelso knew that on first dates, girls tended to want more than to just see a movie, so the two headed to the Fatso Burger in the mall to eat. The place was an ideal choice for first dates, since it had good food at a decent price so Kelso would still have lots of money for later. Also the place didn't have to be upscale and expensive for the first date.

They ordered their food and sat down. They had a pretty typical conversation, about the movie they were going to see, what's going on at school, and are you having a nice time? Then the conversation suddenly shifted:

"So … just curious Jackie, but how many dates have you been on before?"

"Oh … plenty" Jackie replied, not wanting to say she had really only been on a few … and they were all terrible.

"I bet, a girl as pretty as you probably has every guy around hitting on her." Kelso was always the sweet talker.

"Awwww" was all that Jackie could reply.

"No really. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the school wants to do it with you."  
The thought of that struck Jackie hard. She hadn't even had her first kiss, let alone coming close to sex. It affected her in a profound way. For some reason, it made Kelso seem like an honest guy, and she could trust him with anything. She had to tell him.

"Michael … that's probably not true."

"Huh?"

Jackie cleared her throat first.

"Michael I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

The words let Kelso dumbfounded. "She hasn't had her first kiss yet" he thought. "Ohhhhh shit." He knew what that meant. It meant that he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to continue his streak. Although he had never given a girl her first kiss, he did know that all girls wanted their first kiss to be special and romantic. This meant that he would have to wait for the right moment; and also that his hopes of making out were not looking good. "Man, out of all the girls I could have chosen …" – but maybe this wasn't a bad thing after all. After all, he was Michael Kelso … he needed a challenge.

"Really?" he finally replied.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know?"

"Hey, when I asked you out, I wasn't looking out for a make out buddy. I was looking for more." He had an answer for everything tonight, just like always. However, it just didn't feel the same. He didn't feel upset over the fact that there was a slim chance of any fun with Jackie tonight. It actually pleased him. Maybe this was the girl that his heart had been looking for … but his brain took care of that. "I'm getting somewhere tonight" he said to himself as they got up to leave. "Well, maybe not … man, all of this thinking is hurting my brain. I should have brought Pam Macey instead. Now there's a girl I know I could get with. Then again, maybe I can do it with Jackie. I mean, it's obvious she likes me … and let's face, I look good today … eh, oh well, I'll worry about it later."

Finally, the time had arrived for them to go to the movie theater. The movie they were going to see, Rocky was all the craze around town. It apparently was about some boxer who was down on his luck and the heavyweight champ gave him a shot at a fight. Seemed like a good movie to Kelso. He would have seen it earlier, but Jackie hadn't seen it either, so he decided to wait and watch it with her.

The theater was almost filled to capacity. From what Kelso could see, this was a really good movie. They took their seat in the far back, away from most of the people. Kelso was also pleased that Jackie did not want anything from the concession stand; more money for later. The movie started, and Kelso began with his typical routine; putting his arm around the girl, whispering in her ear, it was all good stuff. Then came the scene in the movie where Rocky takes Adrian out to the ice rink. Now at a time like this in a movie would be where Kelso would start making his move … but he couldn't do it. It just didn't feel right.

"What the hell is wrong with me" he began thinking as he looked at Jackie.

"I'm here … with a hot girl … at the movies … so what's the problem?" Problem was that Kelso didn't know what the problem was because he never had this problem before. Even his first kiss was easier than this. He had a feeling however that his heart was responsible. It was beating uncontrollably, and for the first time in ages, Kelso felt nervous around a girl: the weakness in his legs, the feeling of lead coursing through his body, the ice running down his spine as the girl looked right into his eyes, the numbing sensation of touching a girl's bare skin – it was all there. His brain wanted to, but his heart wouldn't. There was something different about Jackie.

"Damn my stupid heart. Alright, I just need to go to the bathroom, and cool off. Then I'll be good to work my magic." He rose up and told Jackie that he was going to the bathroom. When he got there, he had the feeling as though his whole body would collapse. He was so nervous, but he didn't know why. All he could do was stare at himself in the mirror and wonder what was going on.

"Alright, calm down … I'm just a little nervous because of that last girl … I can do this. I'm Michael Kelso. There shouldn't be a problem. You go back in there and you french that girl." He decided to take a piss to make sure he didn't have to go back. He left the bathroom, and was just about to reenter the theater …

"Michael?"

Kelso stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized that voice all to well. "It can't be" he thought.

"Michael … its Pam."

He turned around … sure enough, it was Pam Macey. "Oh shit."

"Pam … what are you doing here."

"Oh just went to see a movie with some guy. He's a total loser … I don't know why I decided to go out with him. He's nothing like you.

Kelso did not know what to feel at that moment … he could only respond with a simple "Oh."

"Wait … you're here with Jackie aren't you?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Well I'm just glad you're here … you see, I miss you Michael. I mean you were my first boyfriend."

"You were my first girlfriend too."

"I know. Say, I have a great idea."

Kelso started to worry because he was pretty sure what the idea was.

"How about we forget about both our dates, and have a little fun of our own … you know … make out … topless."

Kelso became wide eyed. This was like a dream come true. All he had to do was ditch Jackie, and he could have a whole night of fun with Pam. He could probably get to third too, seeing that Pam was becoming more and more of a whore. He had one question though:

"Where are we going to make out topless?"

"Oh I'm sure we can find a way." She came even closer, as their faces were only inches apart.

"O.K. … what do I do" Kelso thought, trying to console his brain. "On one hand I have another half a movie with a hot girl, and maybe a kiss … on the other hand, I have a chance to fool around with a hot girl and probably get to third; but the real question is, do I want to be that much of a dick to Jackie, and probably make her cry. Now my body says yes, and my brain says yes … but my heart says … no … damn, my heart is right." His brain was starting to get the picture. He really was looking for more than just action.

"I'm sorry Pam … but I came with Jackie, and I'm leaving with Jackie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am."

"Let me get this straight. You'd give up a chance to hook up with me, your first girlfriend, in order to watch a movie with a girl who hasn't even had her first kiss."

"How did you know that?"

"She's my friend … I introduced you to her remember … god you are sometimes such an idiot."

"See … and that's why I'm not going with you."

"You want to be like that … fine … I'm just gonna tell everyone that you gave up on a chance to make out with me."

"Fine … have a nice day."  
"You're unbelievable." Pam turned around and walked away. Kelso stared at her as he watched her body sway from side to side in the tight jeans she was wearing.

"Fuck" was the only thing he could say. "What the hell did I just do?" He had just given up a chance to hook up with Pam Macey, that's what he had just done. Kelso felt so many conflicting emotions surge through his head at once. He needed to get back to Jackie, and sort everything out. "Oh, I hope I don't regret that later."

"Where could he be" Jackie said, as Michael had been gone for over five minutes.

"This better not be how he treats all girls." To be fair, the date had gone pretty well so far, and Jackie was having a pretty good time. She was pretty sure that Michael was interested in her. She only had one question; was he going to kiss her? She wanted him too, but not so just to make out with her. Jackie wanted it to be romantic, just like she had always planned. However, she had heard the stories about all of the flings Michael had with girls from everyone at school, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was only being this nice just so he could get in her pants. From what she heard from other girls, that was all he was interested in … but she refused to believe them. She desperately wanted things to work out with Michael and only tried to think the best about him. "But where is he?"

"Sorry Jackie … but there was a long line" was the best excuse that Kelso could think of. She seemed to buy it, so he let out a sigh and sat down. He looked deep into her eyes, and smiled. "Girl … you have no idea how close you came from being ditched." As Kelso looked into her eyes, he took note of how beautiful they were; Green in color, and round in shape … they were so much more beautiful than Pam's eyes. In fact, they were the most beautiful eyes Kelso had ever seen. He couldn't help, but stare at them. Jackie noticed this, and looked at him. Kelso quickly looked away to avoid any awkward confrontation. For the first time however, Kelso was realizing that this was more than some ordinary hot girl.

"This might be the prettiest girl I've ever gone out with" he thought as he tried to fixate back on the movie. Maybe that was why he was having difficulty kissing her. He had finally found a girl that he thought was as beautiful as he was. Maybe … for the first time in his life, he was looking for more than to hook up with a girl. "Whatever." He pulled her closer with his arm, as the two watched the movie with profound interest.

Finally, the fight had come and Rocky came out swinging hard, knocking Apollo Creed down for the first time in his career, sending shockwaves through the arena. Apollo got right back up, and began punishing Rocky in the corner. Then Rocky came back, and started to pummel Apollo. The fight kept on going back and forth. Kelso couldn't believe how amazing the movie was. He tried to think of a movie that he had liked more … but he couldn't think of one.

Just as soon as it began, the fight ended, and the ring was flooded with reporters and officials. The announcer went on about how this was the greatest fight ever. Kelso was in awe in the movie, and was unaware of where he was. That was until, he saw Rocky calling for Adrian. The boxer didn't even care that he had just went the distance with the heavyweight champ; he just wanted to see his girl. Even though he really wasn't that much into romance, Kelso realized the significance of this scene. If he was going to kiss Jackie … now would be the time.

Jackie was also in deep awe of the movie. The way that Adrian stood through the entire fight, watching Rocky getting beaten brutally, and then making her way down to the ring to see him. It was a perfect ending.

She looked over at Michael who was staring endlessly into her green eyes. It was if he was peering through her body into her soul. At that moment, she confirmed that she was in love with Michael. It took a movie to make her realize that Kelso was the man she wanted to be with. To hell with waiting for the right moment … she just wanted to feel his lips press against hers and let her emotion show.

Kelso was also feeling more emotion than he had ever had. This was the girl … the girl that his heart had been searching for. It wasn't just skin deep attractiveness anymore … it was more than that. He had to show her how he felt; how much that he wanted her to be his.

"Jackie …" was all that his voice could let out, due to the ever increasing lump in his throat.

"Yes Michael" she responded. "Please … don't wait any longer" she thought to herself as his arms wrapped around her body. "Please … I want you."

There was no response; only a reaction. Kelso slowly lowered his lips until they were touching Jackie's. Their lips met in a warm embrace, both feeling as if their heart was about to explode, electricity shooting down their back.

Jackie felt Michael's tongue slowly enter her mouth. She was not scared; she actually enjoyed the feeling of his tongue slowly pressing against hers. It was the most amazing thing Jackie had ever experienced. Finally, her mind caught up with her body, and she returned the kiss earnestly. Time stood still as the two expressed their love for each other. At the time, nothing in the world was more important than each other. Love had finally overtaken both of them.

The movie ended with Adrian in Rocky's arms, and everyone began cheering. The two realized that the movie was over and finally let go of their embrace. The two just looked at each other … no words could some up what they were feeling at that moment. It was the look that neither, not even Kelso had experienced before – the look of lovers.

"I love you Jackie Burkhart" Kelso finally said.

"I love you too Michael Kelso."

The two finally got up when all the credits had finally rolled. Kelso looked at his watch; it was about time for her to leave. The two walked slowly to the mall entrance talking about how much they enjoyed the movie, almost to disregard what they had just done.

They finally arrived at the entrance. Jackie noticed that her father was pulling into the parking lot, and got ready to say goodbye to Michael.

"Michael, before I leave … there's just one thing that I have to know?"

"What is it?"

"When you said you loved me … did you mean it?"

Kelso was actually confused at this question. I mean he did know that he really liked her, but they had only been talking for about two weeks. He didn't know her completely yet, and couldn't judge yet whether if he really did, or this was just a one time thing.

"To tell you the truth … I don't know … but I would love nothing more than to find out for sure."

The answer rang throughout Jackie's mind. It was good enough for her. He did love her.

"I love you too."

The two gave each other one more kiss, and Jackie went out the door to meet her father. He had seen that last kiss, and wondered how the night went.

"Did he treat you right" her father said as she entered the car.

"Yes, he did daddy" Jackie responded, and began reminiscing on the events that had occurred.

About five minutes later, Kelso watched his brother Casey's Trans Am speed into the parking lot. He waived to him, and quickly entered the car.

"So bro … how'd your date go" Casey asked as he sped out of the parking lot.

"It was pretty fun" Kelso responded, smiling at the night's events.

"You seem pretty happy … did you get to second?"

"No."

"First?"

"Not really."  
"Then why the hell are you so happy."

Kelso looked over at his brother and continued to smile.

"Because I just am."

The two began conversing about cars, sports and girls … the typical stuff, and finally after what seemed forever, they arrived home.

As Kelso got out of the car, his mind drifted back to how he could have made out with Pam Macey, but instead chose Jackie. At first, he had thought he had made a terrible mistake, but … after he had kissed Jackie, he knew what he did was right.

"Yeah … I made the right decision."

So, how did you like it Pretty good right. Rocky is pretty much the only movie I know that was from 1976, so I decided to use it. It's also a great movie, so if you have never seen it, go out and watch it. It's a great movie. Well, I hope all of you Kelso/Jackie fans have enjoyed it so far. Please, if you have time, review my story. I'm curious to see what you thought. Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Love Really Does Hurt

What's up again ... I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I like it ... I mean, there just isn't enough Kelso/Jackie stories out there. They were meant to be together; but that's just me ... Then again, you probably wouldn't be reading this if you didn't like the couple. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, when you're done, can you please review the story? I really appreciate other people's input, so if you're not busy ... well anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 3 Love Really Does Hurt

_August 27, 1980_

"That night was so beautiful" Jackie said recalling every event of their first date.

"Yeah ... it was" Kelso responded, glad that they had remembered so much from that one night.

"I wasn't even angry that you had ended my streak … I was just glad that I had met you." He was speaking from the heart. From the end of that night, there was no sense of regret that Kelso had ever had. He probably could have pushed it … made out with Jackie right in the theater like he had done with so many different girls before her … but he had felt something from her; something that he never felt from any other girl he had gone with. It was this feeling that had kept their relationship going through so many trials and tribulations.

"Michael, you're so sweet. How did I ever find a guy as perfect as you?"

"Are you kidding me … you're the perfect one … I am nothing compared to you Jackie. If anything, I am lucky that you had even wanted to go out with me."

The sweet and fuzzy talk was good, but the word "perfect" brought up a moment that they hoped that they had forgotten. Their love wasn't always this "perfect" for their relationship seemed doom from the start.

"Our relationship didn't start out perfect though did it?" Kelso said after a brief moment of thinking.

"No … no it did not" was all that Jackie could reply, as the two began to recall the first struggle the two endured as a couple. It was amazing that the two were even still together after what happened.

_January 13, 1977_

"Ugh … I really hope she isn't in a pissy mood again" Kelso said as he waited for Jackie outside Point Place's Cafeteria. They had only been going out for a month, but he had begun to notice something about Jackie – she could sometimes be a bitch. It was as simple as that. She had this arrogance about her that made Jackie think that she was always right, and that he was always wrong. It was this arrogance that caused her to lash out at him for the simplest of things. Too many times had she already put him down, and made him feel bad about himself; made him feel like he wasn't good enough for her. It's not as though it was always like that, and for the most part, Jackie was a sweet, charming girl; but this was the most times that a girl had ever made Kelso feel bad about himself, and it was starting to piss him off.

"There she is" Kelso said, happy to see that his girlfriend had arrived. He was glad to see her, because he actually had a surprise for her. Kelso knew that Jackie was a rich girl, and rich girls always loved expensive things. So, he had decided to save up his money since they began dating to buy her something … well … expensive. It was a token of his love to her; a beautiful gold necklace studded with diamonds – the most beautiful and expensive gift he had ever bought for a girl. Kelso had used all of the money he had saved, including money he had from before they were dating. It was a token of his love alright, and a damn expensive one too; the necklace had cost him two hundred dollars. He had no money left, and hoped that this gift to her would be enough, so that he wouldn't have to buy her anything for a while.

As she came up to him, Kelso reached into his jean's pocket to make sure that he hadn't lost the necklace. It was there sure enough, and his body screamed in anticipation. He just wanted to show how much he loved her so badly; and this gift was it.

"Hi Jackie" Kelso said, as a huge smile rested across his face.

"Hi Michael, how are you doing?"

"Good, I …" he was soon interrupted by Jackie.

"Michael, can you give me fifty cents?"

"Fifty cents … why?"

"I want to buy fries."

In an instant Kelso froze. He had already spent all of his money on her gift; he didn't have any money.

"Uh … Jackie, I don't have any money."

"What" Jackie snapped back, as Kelso saw anger envelop her eyes.

"I don't have any money … see I …" Jackie interrupted again.

"You don't have any money? Well that's just great Michael. What kind of boyfriend doesn't have money for his girlfriend?"

"Uh …"

"I tell you; a dumb, idiotic one. That's you Michael. I can't believe you. You know this isn't the first time."

"Yeah, but I …"

"But I what. What's your excuse Michael? You always seem to have an excuse for everything. God, sometimes you are … no, no you know what, this is typical of you. You know you'll never be able to support me because you just aren't smart enough."

With that, she glared at him, then spun around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Jackie …"

"No … forget it Michael … you are retarded."

The words left Kelso stunned as he watched Jackie leave. "Retarded … she just called me … Retarded." Kelso took out the necklace and stared at it. "Would a retarded man save up all of his fucking money just to buy his fucking bitchy girlfriend a fucking two hundred dollar necklace?" Rage poured throughout his body. He had just spent two hundred dollars just to be called retarded. Kelso clenched the necklace in his hand, and raised it to up to chuck it against the wall …

"No … No I won't let her prove her point. Breaking a two hundred dollar necklace, now that would be retarded." Simultaneously, thoughts raced into his brain … emotions that he thought he had long forgotten.

"I'll show her who's retarded" Kelso said as he began to walk to the gymnasium.

"God … why does he have to be such a moron sometimes" Jackie said to herself as she was walking away. "I mean he … wait …" Her mind stopped racing, and actually thought about the situation. "He only didn't have money to buy you fries. You're acting as if he cheated on you." Jackie was starting to realize that she overreacted. It had become more and more of a problem ever since she started going out with Michael. For some reason, she always expected him to be the perfect boyfriend, and that he would always be there for her; but no one can do that. She started to realize that she needed to mellow out around Michael, and soon. She didn't want to lose the man of her dreams just because she was too spoiled to treat him right. "He can't be perfect all the time … wow, sometimes I really am bitchy. I … I need to find him, and apologize." She turned around, and began searching for her loving boyfriend.

"Why did I even start going out with her" Kelso said as he entered the gymnasium. "I never had a girl treat me like this. If anything, I was always the one to get away with being disrespectful. Why do I deserve this? So what if she's hot. There are plenty of other girls in this school who are hot as well … and, they won't treat me like shit either. I mean I bought her a two hundred dollar necklace, and she doesn't think I do enough for her. What the hell? Where does she get off being so high and mighty? I deserve better." The concept swept through Kelso's brain as he looked around in the gym. Why be with a girl who makes him always feel bad about himself? It's just not worth it. She's not worth it. He continued to look around the gym until he saw something intriguing … very intriguing.

"It's Pam … and she's all alone." Kelso's mind began to drift back to the days when he and Pam used to date. She was his first girlfriend, and although he didn't like to admit it, he still thought about her, and what could have been. As opposed to Jackie, Pam was never cruel or mean, and sometimes even went out of her way to make him happy. She at times almost acted subservient to him, and Kelso liked that a hell of a lot better than being ridiculed all of the time. Thoughts about their first kiss and all of the other romantic things poured back into his head. His mind became corrupted with feelings of desire and wanting to be loved. He knew that he could always get that from Pam. In an instant, he forgot about Jackie, and made his way over to her.

"What's up Pam" Kelso said as he looked at Pam's amazing body. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Nothing much … where's Jackie."

"Oh … we had a fight.

"Again?"

"Yeah, again." Kelso paused as he saw Pam stare into his eyes, almost with hurt. It was obvious to him that she still wanted him.

"I can't believe it. You put up with so much from that girl."

"Hey she's your friend."

"Yeah, and she's your girlfriend." The words left Kelso stricken with anguish and defeat. Jackie was his girlfriend … and not a very good one either. He needed something … no, someone better. He continued to look at Pam. She looked so beautiful; it almost hurt Kelso to see her so upset.

"You know I'm sorry about that one night I didn't go with you" Kelso said, not really meaning it, but he knew it would make her feel better."

"Awww … you're just too cute." She leaned closer to him. Their faces were as close as that one night when Kelso rejected her at the movies. This time however, Kelso's heart was not resisting; in fact, it was actually insisting that he kiss Pam.

She noticed this, and satisfied, lunged at him. They began kissing instantaneously. Kelso's brain tried to stop his body; tried to make him realize that what he was doing was wrong.

"I can't Pam" Kelso said, trying to resist Pam's loving touch.

"I … I love Jackie."

"I promise that she'll never find out."

That was enough to make Kelso's thoughts of betraying Jackie disappear, and the two began to kiss each other frantically. He didn't care anymore; he needed this.

"Alright … I've been searching everywhere for him. Where could he be?" Jackie had been searching for a while now, and was now starting to lose hope. She would just have to find him later, and apologize. "Wait … the gym. I haven't checked there yet." She hurried along, unaware about what she was about to witness.

When Jackie got there, she had a strange feeling that something was wrong, but disregarded it and headed into the gym.

It didn't take her awhile to see it … in fact it was the first thing that she saw. "Oh my god" was all she could let out. She had found Michael alright, but he wasn't alone. He was wrapped around Pam Macey, kissing her full throttle. Jackie didn't know how to react; she couldn't believe what was happening. Michael, the man of her dreams was making out with another girl; and in public too. She couldn't believe that she had treated him so badly, that he needed to be loved by another woman. Even then though, he shouldn't have gone around behind her back and kiss another girl. That was just unacceptable. In a million years, she would have never guessed that he would cheat on her, but the act was being done right before her eyes. Jackie was so shocked, that she couldn't even go over and make them stop kissing. All she could do was stare at them, and wonder what was going on.

As Kelso began reaching up Pam's shirt, he began to feel uncomfortable. It was almost felt like someone was staring at him. It was starting to bother him to the point where he couldn't concentrate on Pam any more. He turned around … but only saw the back of Jackie because she had enough of watching the two go at it and decide to leave.

"Jackie?" was all that Kelso could let out. "No, it couldn't be her. She would have said something by now." He turned back to Pam and the two resumed making out.

Jackie was sobbing uncontrollably. It had only been one month, and he had already cheated on her. What did she do so wrong? Was she that mean to Michael that she drove him away? "What is wrong with me" Jackie said as she closed the stall door in the bathroom so she could cry in private. "I know I did this to myself … but did he really need to kiss another girl." Jackie's sadness soon boiled over into anger. "Hell no, why is it my fault that he decided it necessary to make out with another girl … and I thought she was my friend … and … I thought that he was my boyfriend. Do good boyfriends go around and cheat behind your back? What makes you think that this was the first time he has done this? You're just lucky that you found out now, and not a year down the road." She began to laugh uncontrollably. "And I thought that we were going to have a nice romantic weekend at my dad's ski cabin. That ain't happening now … we're through." She got up and was no longer sad. It was replaced by a burning pain of anger towards everything that had happened to her. She didn't deserve this. She was Jackie Burkhart; and Jackie deserved better.

Kelso hurried down Eric Forman's driveway, anxious to tell his friends what he had just done. He was sure that they would be pleased, because they didn't really like Jackie, and secretly hoped that he would break up with her. Hurrying down the steps that lead to Eric's basement, he was sure that they would be happy with the news.

The door opened, and Kelso stepped in to meet his friends with great news.

"Guess who made out with Pam Macey behind the bleachers?"

"Everyone" Hyde responded.

"No … me." Kelso started laughing, proud of what he had done.

"Kelso, a lot of people hang around the gym" Eric said in a concerning tone.

"Yeah, that's what's so great about it, everybody saw it." Kelso was starting to get confused. His friends had a look of displeasure, not joyfulness.

"Oh that's great man … now everyone can tell Jackie you moron" Hyde snapped back.

"Yeah, and then she's gonna dump you and we won't be able to go up to her ski cabin" Eric added.

"She's never gonna find out" Kelso replied. No one would ever tell J …

"You are a dog Michael, I can't believe you." Kelso spun around. It was Jackie … and she was pissed.

Kelso tried to play it off as innocently as possible. "What did I do?"

"He kissed Pam Macey" Fez said.

All Kelso could let out was a simple, high pitched "Auhhh."

He turned back to Jackie who looked like she was going to cry.

"I trusted you Michael … and now all my friends are laughing at me … how am I supposed to show my face at school?" Tears from Jackie seemed imminent now to Kelso … but they weren't coming. He was confused. Shouldn't she be crying? Or maybe all of the sadness was replaced with anger.

"But I …"

"No Michael, were through!"

The words left Kelso speechless. Through? No … no, that couldn't be true. They couldn't be through. It wasn't fair. In Kelso's mind, it was all Jackie's fault, and she had no right to break up with him. This enraged Kelso. "It's all her fault, and she's breaking up with me … I can't believe her." It was time to tell her off.

"O.K., if that's the way you want it fine … and Monday, when we return from that Ski trip, it's over!"

"No Michael, you won't be skiing this weekend" Jackie replied in the coldest of manners.

"She's canceling the ski trip because of me" Kelso thought. "She really is a bitch … I can't believe I dated her."

"Oh, that's just great Jackie. Cancel the ski trip, and disappoint all of our friends."

"Oh no no no no no … we are still going."

This left Kelso speechless. She was one step ahead of him. Now, he looked like the bad guy, and she looked like the saint. He couldn't let that happen.

"Well, they sure aren't going without me. Right guys?"

All Kelso got in return was a bunch of empty stares. They were going to choose her over him.

"Oh, and did I mention that my parents won't be coming … so it will be just us."

"Oh shit" Kelso thought. He knew what that meant.

"So we'll see you Monday" Eric said.

She had won.

_January 14, 1977_

"Wow … I really did it. I broke up with Michael" Jackie thought as they traveled to her ski cabin. "I never thought that I would be able to break up with him, but I did. Well, he had it coming, I deserve someone better." She decided to voice her opinion.

"I can't believe that Michael would choose some slut like Pam Macey over me."

"I wouldn't" Fez said innocently.

"Jackie … all you have done since we started driving was cry about Kelso" Hyde blatantly said. "Will you please shut up? It's over between you two, remember?"

"Hyde" Donna said, upset with the way Hyde was treating Jackie.

"No … he's right. I broke up with him. I need to let it go."

However, all Jackie could think about was Michael. He was her first boyfriend … and he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that she was so cold, and not let himself at least explain why he cheated. He was too beautiful for that. He deserved to be treated better than that … but now, it was over. Michael would never even think to take her back now. Not after she had torn his friends away from him, and made a fool of him.

Then the angry side stepped back in. "No … he cheated on me. He deserves to be treated like that. If he really loved me, he wouldn't go and french Pam." Then the regretful side pushed back. "But maybe, I did this to myself. I have been nothing, but cruel to Michael for the past month. Maybe … Maybe my spoiled ass finally got what was coming to me." It was all so confusing to Jackie. She didn't know how to feel; there were too many conflicting emotions. She tried to brush the subject of Michael off, and think about something else.

Kelso was sobbing uncontrollably in Eric's basement, which he had done for the past ten minutes. He had just made the biggest mistake off his life. Oh, how he wished he could take back what he did. He missed Jackie so bad. So what if she was a spoiled brat, Kelso loved her for who she was. She was the girl; the one that he was searching for. The one that he wanted to be with … and he lost her. To make matters worse, Kelso was listening to the radio, and Nazareth's famous heart wrenching song, "Love Hurts" began to play. It made the situation so much worse, and Kelso began sobbing even louder.

"Kitty … that idiot is crying in our basement" Red Forman said to his wife. "Make him stop."

"Oh, alright." She rose up, and made her way to the basement.

"_Some fools think of happiness  
Blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves I guess  
They're not foolin me_

I know it isn't true,  
I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh,ooh love hurts  
Ooh,ooh love hurts"

"Love isn't a lie" Kelso thought to himself as the song was reaching its guitar solo. "I really did love her … and now I lost her, because I'm too stupid to realize that making out with Pam Macey is nothing compared to Jackie Burkhart's love … I miss her … oh Jackie …" He buried his head into a pillow and began sobbing even harder.

"Michael?"

Kelso stopped crying, and looked up to see who it was. It was Mrs. Forman.

"Mrs. Forman … what do you want."

"Well I'm here, so you'll stop crying and not ruin my couch by rotting the wood with your tears." She then began one of her trade mark laughs. It wasn't helping.

"Oh come on … what's bothering you so much … troubles with Jackie?"

"Yeah … she dumped me" was all that Kelso could say as he put his head in his hands.

"She did?"

"She saw me kiss Pam Macey, and she broke up with me. I don't know what I was thinking … I just needed someone to love me, and I felt I wasn't getting it from Jackie … Now I realize I was wrong, and she did love me" Kelso paused fighting back even more tears.

"I just wanna go back to the way things were … but that's not gonna happen now … I cheated on her. There's no way that she'll forgive me." Kelso couldn't believe himself. He never had cried over a girl before. Not even when he broke up with Pam was he this upset. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't control himself. He needed Jackie … but it was over … he had blown it … and now, Kelso didn't know how to feel. He just wanted her back.

"You know" Mrs. Forman started up. "When Mr. Forman and I were dating, I saw him kissing another girl in a movie theater once, and I forgave him."

Kelso's head shot back up. Eric's parents had been married for years. If she forgave him, and then married him, then Jackie could just as well as forgive him. Maybe there was hope.

"You forgave him for kissing another girl?"

"Yes sir … I mean it wasn't, wasn't so much kissing as it was … uh … a groping, sloppy … pawing, nibbling nightmare." She began to laugh again.

"But you forgave him?"

"Yeah … I forgave the bastard."

An instant rush of joy and jubilation arose in Michael's body. There was hope; there was a chance that Jackie would take him back. He couldn't express the happiness he felt.

"Cool" was all he said, and rushed off to find Jackie.

It was now Jackie's turn to cry about Michael. It came as a little sniffle at first, but it soon grew and expanded into a full episode of balling. "Oh I've made such a terrible mistake" Jackie thought as her crying grew so loud, it was disturbing Donna and Eric's make out session in the other room. "Why did I have to be such a bitch to him? I've been in love with him since 7th grade, and finally he decides to go out with me. Then, when he screws up, I don't have the common decency to let him explain himself, and run off with all of his friends to my dad's snow cabin. This weekend was supposed to be about me and Michael … and how our love would grow even more afterwards. What was I thinking? This trip means nothing without him. I might as well have cancelled the damn thing, so I could talk to him … but now, he's alone, probably pissed at me. He'll probably go out with Pam Macey now, just to get back at me. I've lost him … the love of my life … I've lost him … I've …" her thoughts were interrupted by Hyde's mellow voice trying to console her.

"O.K." Hyde said, trying to get her attention. Jackie was desperate for any kind of male attention and grabbed him, sobbing in his shoulder. Hyde awkwardly grabbed her back, and tried to calm her down.

"O.K. … no, I can see that you're upset. Now listen, alright … if it's any consolation … Pam Macey would give it up to anybody."

The words ripped through Jackie's heart. How the hell was that supposed to make her feel better. She knew that Hyde was insensitive, but … she couldn't even finish her thought. Sadness had overtaken her, and she let out a loud scream, and ran into the other room. She collapsed on the bed, and sobbed even harder; her faced stained with the endless supply of tears. She needed Michael.

"Oh Michael … where are you … I need you."

"Thanks man" Kelso said, and stepped out of the trucker's semi. He was finally here. He had begun walking all the way to Jackie's ski cabin, when a trucker luckily spotted him, and gave him a ride the rest of the way. He was now here … Now ready to apologize to Jackie. He saw Eric, and told him he was sorry for the way he had acted earlier. He seemed fine with it, and the two hugged each other. With that out of the way, Kelso made his way over to the cabin to meet his love.

Jackie was just about to lose all hope, when she heard the door open. She had assumed it was Eric, and continued to cry by herself.

"Jackie."

She knew that voice. She turned around to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Michael!"

It really was him. He had braved the storm and the elements, just to see her. This confirmed to Jackie that Michael really did love her, and she immediately forgot about the events from yesterday. She leaped into his arms, and the two engaged in an over joyful kiss. He had come. Jackie stopped kissing him, just to express how happy she was that he was there.

"You walked all the way here in a driving snow storm just to be with me, didn't you Michael … and you would have never, ever have done that for Pam Macey would you?"

Of course Kelso would have never done this for Pam Macey … but he was so overjoyed from seeing Jackie, that he was confused by the question.

"No?" was all he could respond with.

Jackie's happiness soon turned to lust. He had come … just for her. It was time for her to give a little back to the relationship.

"Lover" Jackie said as she gave him a look of desire.

"Oh you know it."

Kelso picked her up and carried her into the next room; into the bedroom. They needed some alone time.

So ... what did you think. It was pretty good right? I mean, in the episode,they really didn't give a lot on when Kelso cheated on Jackie, so I thought I should expand on that. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Stick around for the next chapter; you might enjoy it. Well, thank you for reading.


	4. Following in His Brother's Footsteps

What's up all you Kelso and Jackie fans. Here's another chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Now I have to warn you, this chapter is really, really long. Keep reading though, it will be worth it. Also, I worked real hard on this chapter, so when you are done, can you please review it and tell me what you thought. It would make me so happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 Following in His Brother's Footsteps

_August 27, 1980_

"How we survived that … I'll never know" Kelso said as the two reflected on the moment. He looked at her to find and answer. All he found was a beautiful woman looking back at him. She had not lost any of her beauty since they first started dating; if anything it had actually increased. He was glad things worked out the way they did, but he had no idea how it even worked out between the two. There were so many chances for them to say goodbye to the relationship forever and at times it seemed like it was really over … but it was never really over.

"You have to understand something Michael" Jackie started. "You were my first boyfriend … and when you cheated on me, it opened my eyes. That a man couldn't be perfect all the time … and I was trying to find a man like that, but there is no one like that. At least you come pretty close though."

"Uh … thanks Jackie … you know, that really was an ordeal we went through. It's kind of saddening when you think about it. I'd rather talk about something a bit less saddening."

"Like what?" Jackie was all ears. She was hoping that she didn't upset him about the comment she made; she just wanted to prove a point."

"Remember how I got my sensitive right eye? The one that always seems to get hurt."

"Oh no …" Jackie remembered the story perfectly. It wasn't really her fault, but she was partly responsible and Jackie didn't like to think about it.

"C'mon, it wasn't your fault Jackie … it was my choice."

_August 7, 1977_

It had been a couple of months since that night at Jackie's Ski Cabin. The two had reconciled and everything seemed to be going along just fine. However, football season was coming around, and Jackie began to feel a certain yearning that she always seemed to feel at this time of year. She was a cheerleader … and cheerleaders dated football players. Her boyfriend Michael was not a football player. This is where the trouble began. Jackie wasn't about to give up the man of her dreams just because he didn't play football, but she secretly wanted him too. It wasn't as if Michael wasn't physically unable to become a star either. Before high school, he was the best player in his grade. Just like his brother, Michael was faster and quicker than everyone else. It looked as though he had a bright future at running back, as he juked and powered though defenses with ease; but all of a sudden, he quit. Many people were stunned by this, for he was supposed to continue and star at football just like his brother. Casey started on the Varsity team his freshman year, and many expected Michael to do the same; but he didn't.

Most people didn't know the reason why he quit. In fact only two people did; himself and Jackie. He had told her why when they started dating. Sure enough, Jackie's suspicions were right. He hadn't quit because he was afraid of disappointing Casey, which most people thought; he had left because he didn't want to disappoint himself. Michael was afraid of failure and he wouldn't have been able to look his brother in the eyes if he couldn't be as good as him. He wanted to be just as good as him, and trained just as hard as his brother did; but for some reason, he never thought he could never be as good or as talented. So he gave up, and tried to forget about football. Jackie knew however that Michael missed football terribly, and that he wouldn't even go to football games because he was afraid that he would want to play again if he saw his brother play. She also knew that it wouldn't be that hard to convince him to play again. If she did Jackie's dream of Michael playing football would come true. She just needed to ask him at the right moment.

"And here's me breaking some guy's ankles as I score the game winning T.D." Michael continued as he flipped through all of his old football photos. Jackie had asked to see them from out of the blue, but he didn't mine; it brought up some pretty good memories. He knew how good he used to be, and it didn't hurt to reminisce about the days of juking, stiff arming and plowing through defenders. It was funny how it seemed so long ago, when in actuality he had only quit for about two years. Kelso never forgot his playing days, and at times wished he was still playing; but for the most part he was comfortable with being an average high school student who was good with the ladies and pretty damn handsome too. Still, there was always a part of him that wondered what might have been if he decided to continue playing. If he was still playing, he would actually be playing with his brother Casey who was just entering his senior year at Point Place. Many people often told him how great Point Place would have been with his brother at quarterback and himself at running back. They went as far as to say that Point Place would have won the State Championship, and often urged Kelso to reconsider; but he had already made up his mind. Kelso was not going to play.

"Wow … Michael you were soooooo awesome" Jackie said with a lot of enthusiasm. She seemed very interested.

"Well thanks Jackie. It's too bad that you didn't know me earlier. You could have seen how good I really was."

"Have you ever thought of playing again" Jackie innocently said.

"It's crossed my mind a couple of times" Kelso responded. "I mean I did play since I was like what … 5 years old."

"Well if you did play again, I could see you play. In fact I could cheer as loud as I wanted too because … well I am a cheerleader."

Kelso was a bit perplexed by this statement. "What are you getting at Jackie?"

Jackie took the album and set it aside. She needed his full attention for what she was going to say.

"Look Michael … I'm a cheerleader. All of my cheerleader friends date football or basketball players. I want one too."

"Wait … what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you to play football again."

"Why … so your damn friends will be happy?" Was she really asking him to play again, just because her friends dated athletes? Why should it matter what her friends think, as long as she's happy with him.

"No, it's not for them … it's for me. Michael I love you, and I'm not gonna leave you for some stuck up jock … it's just that … well … I want to date a football player because I am a cheerleader. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember. I want to cheer for my sweetheart on the sidelines, not some random guy. I don't see why you can't play … I mean c'mon, you were the best player ever since your brother."

"Exactly … I was the best player ever since my brother. Everyone says that I was going to be as good as my brother and all of that other bullshit. Well I don't want it Jackie … I don't need it."

"Well I do Michael … do it for me, not for yourself. Please, can you do me this favor Michael?"

Kelso looked into her deep green eyes. It was impossible to resist them. He had to do it. If it meant that much to Jackie, than he needed to play. Besides, he had been missing football long enough. It was time for him to step back onto the field, and prove to himself that he could be as good as his brother.

"Alright Jackie … I'll do it. I've been running scared for too long. It's time I find out … not just for you, but for myself."

_August 13, 1977_

"Well Mike Kelso … what a surprise?"

Kelso entered Coach Nickerson's office in a confident, but careful manner. He really wasn't sure if he was ready to tell the coach that he wanted to play football again, but practice started the next day, and he had ran out of time. As he entered the office, he noticed all the old photographs and newspaper clippings the coach had pinned up on his wall. One of them stuck in particular; it was an article of his brother breaking the state record for passing touchdowns in a season. "Perfect" Kelso thought. "Even more to live up to."

"Coach Nickerson, how are you doing?"

"Fine, fine … now what can I do for you?"

Kelso paused, for he was uncertain how to start the conversation. It was so confusing; how was he supposed to tell a coach that had been begging him to play football that he was finally going to.

"Um … you know how this is my brother's senior year?"

"Yes. I know perfectly well that it is Casey's last year here."

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea that for one year … there were two Kelsos in your backfield."

Kelso watched Nickerson's stunned reaction, as he slowly got out of his chair and walked next to him.

"Are you telling me that you want to be Point Place's running back?"

"Yeah … I want to be a Viking … I want to play with my brother this year."

"And you're not bullshitting me?"

Kelso gave him an indignant smirk. "No" was all he could say back.

The coach only gave back a faint smile, and tried to conceal his happiness.

"Alright … we meet tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. on the football field … Don't be late."

"You got it coach." Kelso shook his hand and exited the office. He was going to play football with his brother.

_August 14, 1977_

Kelso awoke in a daze. He was nervous and confused; confused why he agreed to play football again. Was he really doing this for himself … or was that just an excuse so he could impress Jackie. It wasn't that bad of a concept, for he would do almost anything for her. Then again, he did miss football, so maybe this was for the best. He could make Jackie and himself happy by playing. That was all the motivation he needed. The nervousness came from not playing in so long, but it would all come back as soon as he went to the practice. Satisfied, he quickly got ready, and then hurried over to the high school.

"Mike … what the hell are you doing here" Casey asked as he waited outside with the rest of the football team.

"I'm here to play football, can't let you get all the attention from mom and dad."

"Are you out of your mind … you haven't played in two years, and this isn't Pop Warner either."

"I know … don't worry man, I won't make you look that bad."

"Just don't fuck up and make our family look bad."

"Alright?" Kelso was starting to notice that his brother was worried he was going to embarrass him.

"What the hell" Kelso thought. "Why doesn't he think I'm going to be any …"

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kelso?"

He turned around to see who it was

"Bry? Holy shit man, what's up?" It was Brian Riley his old teammate from his playing days. Back then, they were the best of friends. Even his friendship with Hyde didn't even compare with Brian. They were almost inseparable; but then Kelso stopped playing football and the two drifted apart. They hung out occasionally, but it wasn't the same as it used to be.

"Dude … it's been awhile" Brian replied.

"It has … I haven't seen you since that party at Forman's house … you know, the one where their parents were gone for the weekend."

"Oh yeah … you were all over Jackie that night. How is she by the way?"

"Oh, it's all good. We've never been closer."

"So, what made you want to play football again?"

Kelso's mind froze instantly. He didn't want to tell his old friend the truth … that Jackie begged him back into football; but then again, he didn't want to be a liar either.

"Jackie said that if I played football again, I could quarterback sneak right into her end zone after every game."

"Oh bullshit."

"Man, would I lie to you."

"No, I guess you wouldn't." The two just looked at each other for a moment, happy to see the other person

"Well anyway, enough about me … how's Tracy doin' Bry?"

"You mean my girlfriend Tracy?"

"Yeah … is their any other Tracy you know?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Coach Nickerson.

"Alright guys, listen up … I want you all to follow me to the Gymnasium so we can hand out all of the equipment … you got one hour. Afterwards you will get lockers and we will start practice at 9:30. Just bring your helmet and shoulder pads. Well, that's all."

Kelso and the rest of the team followed the coach into the gym. He was bombarded by questions by all of his new teammates, ranging from why he decided to play football again did he bang Jackie yet. The thought brought Kelso's attention back to the reason why he was here. If it wasn't for her pressuring him, Kelso wouldn't have even been here. He probably would have been just hanging around in Forman's basement, wasting his summer away. At least football gave him a sense of meaning and order. As Kelso picked up all of his equipment he started think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. The players were happy he was here, and for the first time in ages, Kelso felt apart of something.

After equipment and lockers were handed out, the players met on the field where Coach Nickerson gave his typical welcoming speech for the new football season. As he went on about how the first two weeks were going to be hell, but were necessary in order to make them champions, Kelso's mind drifted back to his girlfriend. The thought of her dancing around in her cute little cheerleader outfit cheering for him, along with the fact that playing football was going to make her want him even more, made Kelso realize that this was a really, really good idea. He couldn't wait until those Friday nights after the games, when she would be all his, and he could have the pleasure of removing that cute cheerleader outfit from Jackie's amazing body. Yeah … he made the right decision.

There was something that Kelso wasn't ready for; the unbearable torture they call two a days. Two a days; the first two weeks of practices that consisted of two practices in one day. On top of that, drills were even more brutal than normal, and water breaks were few are far between. As Kelso went through the drills, it felt as if his lungs were on fire as sweat poured constantly down his face in the August summer heat. Each new one brought even more pain surging throughout his body, and Kelso really thought that he was going to explode. He was starting to realize that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be.

Finally, the second half of practice began, and the team began to go over plays and team strategy. Plays upon plays were gone over, until finally the players were able to practice them live; that meant full contact, and that meant going all out if Kelso was looking to start. Coach Nickerson called players names and gave them the position he wanted them to play. Eager to see if he was as good as his brother, the coach put Kelso at running back. As he went to the huddle, his brother pulled him aside.

"Don't fuck up … alright?"

Kelso just gave him a stare. It was obvious that his brother was worried that he had lost his skill. It was time for Kelso to man up and prove to Casey and himself that he could be a great football player.

"Alright guys … coach said to run an I-Form 48 Sweep. That means it's going to you Mike. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah" Kelso responded. He was sure he could handle it.

"Good, don't screw it up now … ready break."

As Kelso got himself ready, he began wondering what his brother's problem was. When Kelso quit two years ago, Casey was devastated. Almost every day, he would tell Kelso that he was a great player, and that he should play again. However, now that Kelso wanted to play, it seemed like his brother didn't want him to be here, as if he was going to embarrass him. Why the sudden change of heart? It was all so confusing that he almost forgot the snap count.

"Ready … set … hut, hut"

The ball was snapped and Kelso's instincts took over. He remembered everything, and all the memories of his playing days came pouring back as he surged to the outside. His brother had given a perfect handoff, and it was Kelso's turn to prove to his brother that he belonged on the football field. He stiff armed the first defender, and then cut in, running to a huge hole that was set up by his blockers. His moves were so fast, that it caught the defense off guard and were in no position to stop him. Kelso raced for the end zone and had scored his first touchdown in two years. He had forgotten the excitement a touchdown brought him. Kelso listened as he heard the cheers from his teammates as they said they were glad he was back. He was too; he belonged here.

The rest of practice was pure enjoyment for Point Place's new running back. As he evaded his would be tacklers, Kelso realized his prowess had not faded at all. His brother seemed to be impressed as well, and it seemed as if his attitude was shifting.

Finally practiced ended, and Kelso who was anxious to tell Jackie how he did began to walk in the direction of her house. As he strolled along, a car pulled up next to him.

"Mike, where you headed?" It was Casey.

"Oh, I'm just headed over to Jackie's house."

"Hop in … I'll take you there."

Kelso obliged and he got in his brother's Trans Am. The two talked about practice and how good their team was going to be this year. Suddenly as if out of the blue, his brother brought up an interesting topic:

"Listen … I was on your case earlier … cuz I didn't want you playing football for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean" Kelso asked with interest. He wondered what his brother meant by this."

"You know what I mean … playing football just to impress Jackie isn't a reason to play football."

"What the hell" Kelso responded in a bewildered manner. How did Casey know that Jackie wanted him to play … unless she told him.

"Did Jackie tell you this" Kelso asked.

"Yeah … she did."

"When?"

"It was about a week ago. She came over one day, and you weren't there yet, so she started to talk to me. She asked about when you played football, and stuff like how good you were. When I asked her why … she told me that she wanted you to play, and actually asked me if I could try to convince you."

"She asked you?"

"Yeah … it was pretty weird. Look, what I'm trying to get at is if you want to play football, then cool; but this shits dangerous, and I don't want you to get your leg broke over some girl. If the only reason you're playing is because of Jackie, then just quit. The season is long, and it will be hard to get through if you don't truly want to be out there."

Kelso was puzzled. He had never seen his brother act serious, especially when it came to girls. His brother actually seemed to care about his little brother's safety; not like the time when he convinced him to jump off the roof when Kelso was five. Then again, maybe his brother had a point; maybe the only reason he was playing was because of Jackie, and he was just lying to himself about wanting to prove that he was good. No, no he really wanted this. He really wanted to play.

"Casey I loved football a hell of a long time before I loved Jackie. I didn't begin playing just because of her. I missed the game … and I … I realize that I should of never quit. I want to play … alright?"

"Alright." His brother seemed satisfied with the answer, and the two moved on to a different subject; something they could both appreciate – Girls. After a short time, they finally arrived at Jackie's mansion of a house. It was truly beautiful, and also truly proved that she was loaded. Kelso noticed that there were no cars there … which meant no parents. "Perfect" he said to himself as he rang the doorbell.

Jackie heard the doorbell ran down stairs to answer the door. She was curious the see who it was since she hadn't invited anyone over and her parents wouldn't have rang the doorbell. She opened the door, and to her amazement it was her boyfriend.

"Surprise" Michael said as he stood their in his shirt that was dripping with sweat.

"God what is that awful smell?"

"Well damn Jackie I just came from football practice."

"You went?" Jackie said in excitement. "Oh Michael … I couldn't be happier. The smell doesn't matter as long as you're here."

"I missed you." He leaned in to give her a kiss. She quickly backed away in disgust.

"You're not going anywhere near me until you take a shower."

"Well damn Jackie" Michael repeated as he stepped into her house. The two headed upstairs to her room. When they got their, Jackie stopped from letting Michael in.

"I'm serious; you're not going in my room smelling like that."

"Fine." Michael took of his sweaty shirt and took of to the bathroom, leaving the shirt on the ground. Jackie didn't care … even though sweat made him smell, it also showed off Michael's fine body. She carefully watched him from behind as he made his way to the bathroom. Jackie couldn't help it; she was a typical teenager – full of raging hormones.

As the shower turned on, Jackie sat on her bed, and began to think about Michael.  
"He went … I'm so happy" Jackie thought as her head touched the pillow. "I'm sure he did well. Just think … in a couple of weeks I'll be able to see my dreamboat play on Friday Nights … and if he get's good enough, then he can play for the Dallas Cowboys, and I'll be able to cheer for him on the sidelines again." If there was a dream job for Jackie, it was to be a cheerleader for the Dallas Cowboys; and if Michael played for them, it would make the job that much better. "Then again … I am getting a little ahead of myself. At least I convinced him to play." Jackie gave a soft laugh as she thought of this. "I did a pretty good job of convincing him … maybe I should try to do that more often. I mean it is a drag painting your toenails by yourself … I can get Michael to do it for me." Then she thought about when she became so bitchy, that Michael cheated on her. So … maybe the idea wasn't such a good idea … then again, maybe it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Michael opening the door. He was only in a towel.

"Jackie … we didn't think this through … I got nothing to change into."

"You could wear one of my skirts" Jackie said, laughing as she said it.

"I'm not going to fit into one of your damn skirts. Although I would like to get into yours right now." He stepped even closer.

"For god sakes Michael; you've been here for ten minutes and you're already thinking of sex."

"When are we gonna do it?" Michael asked. "I mean … we have been together for like eight months. We love each other don't we?"

The question caught Jackie off guard. She wasn't ready to have sex. It was simple as that. It wasn't as if she didn't like to fool around with Michael, for they had done it numerous times in the past … but she was just becoming a sophomore; she thought she was just a little too young for that big of a leap.

"I told you Michael. I want it to be special. I'm just not ready for it."

Kelso noticed the hurt in her eyes. "Jackie I didn't mean it. Please don't get angry."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not your fault." However, Jackie did realize something. She was alone with Michael and her parents were not home. Jackie wasn't ready to have sex yet, but she was definitely ready for a full blown make out session with Michael.

"Tell you what … change back into your shorts, and we can have some fun before my parents come home."

"Allllright" Kelso yelled, and ran out the door to find his shorts.

_September 1, 1977 _

"Man, I forgot this feeling" Kelso thought to himself as he suited up for the first game of the season. He was nervous, and for good reason. Coach Nickerson had chosen him to be the starting running back, so the offense was pretty much going to be run through him and Casey. That wasn't his only problem; this was Kelso's first game back, and everyone was going to be there; his parents, his grandparents, his friends; but most importantly Jackie. Everyone else paled in comparison to her; if he didn't impress her, than whatever he did didn't matter. To make matters worse, Kelso's heart beat had increased to about a million times per minute, and his legs which he desperately needed for tonight's game felt as if ice were coursing through them. He tried to combat this by getting himself pumped up so much that the nervousness would go away; but it wouldn't. It seemed that no matter what he did, the icy fear persisted throughout his body. He finally managed to put on his equipment and join the rest of the team. As they were starting to head toward the field, his brother came over to him.

"Mike … don't let the pressure get to you alright … we need you. I was wrong to have ever doubted you. When you go out there, kick some ass and make up for all the lost time. I believe you."

This was the side that Kelso rarely saw of Casey. He was a good brother sure, and they got along well, but Casey was usually never serious around him; but this was coming straight from the heart, and Kelso appreciated it. It calmed him, as he realized that he would still be loved if were to fail. The nervousness was replaced by a rush of adrenaline that left Kelso with as much self confidence as he needed.

"Thanks Casey … now let's both kick some ass." His brother gave him a sure look of confidence and they both stepped of the locker room ready for the game.

The warm ups for Kelso seemed to blow by, for it seemed like no time at all passed before the National Anthem started playing. As he heard the music play, Kelso looked over to Jackie who had been staring at him the entire time. The two locked eyes, almost entranced by the other person. Both knew that this was more than just a football game. It was Kelso's shot at redemption. He gave her a nod, and then turned his attention to old glory.

Finally, the first game of the season was underway. The team they were playing was a preppy school from the other side of town known as Kenosha Heights. Point Place had a bitter rivalry with this school, so this meant that the stands were full to their capacities. If Kelso was going to prove himself, tonight was the night.

The Kenosha Heights Knights received the ball first, but were forced to a three and out by the Vikings ferocious defense lead by Kelso's friend Brian Riley. They punted the ball out of bounds and the Vikings took over at their own 40 yard line. It was time for Kelso to work his magic and impress the hell out of Jackie. This was the first time she was going to see him play, and he wanted to make sure that she left in awe.

"Alright guys, first play of the season" Casey started as they gathered for a huddle. "Coach said to run a strong right 47 toss. It's going to you lil' bro, so make me proud." The team yelled break and took their positions. As Kelso prepped himself for the play, he took a good look at the Knight's defense. Their line backers seemed to be blitzing as they were crowding the line. That meant that if his line blocked for him, Kelso would have a clear line to the outside and he would only have to deal with the secondary. He smiled at this; he knew he could handle the secondary.

"Down … set … hut." The ball was snapped and Kelso took off, catching Casey's pitch in full stride. As he thought, the line backers were in an all out blitz and were sucked up by his lineman. Kelso cut up, and juked the corner back that was on his side. Now all that stood in his way was a string bean safety who seemed scared to be the only one that could save a touchdown, for he wasn't attack, but rather sitting back waiting for him. Seeing this opportunity, Kelso used all of his strength and rammed right into the guy. He fell straight on his back, and Kelso sprinted out of reach of the other players, and scored. Not bad for a person who hadn't played in two years. As he passed the goal line, Kelso stopped and listened to the crowd who had erupted into a frenzy. Oh, how he missed that sound of people screaming at the top of their lungs. He was glad he was back.

"Touchdown by number 21 Mike Kelso" the announcer boomed, as the crowd continued to cheer. They would not be disappointed. Although Kenosha Heights scored on their next possession, the Kelso brothers took over, and lead the Vikings to a 49 – 14 rout over their nemesis. Casey had a good game with three passing touchdowns, but everyone was talking about Kelso, and how a running back that never had played in a varsity game, scored 4 touchdowns; in three quarters. He did so well, that he was able to sit with his brother as they watched the second string control the rest of the game. As the team exited the field, they were met by the fans and cheerleaders congratulating them. Chants such as "we are proud of you" rang throughout the night. Even though he surprised even himself with how we did, all he could think about was being alone with Jackie. He had planned to pick her up after the game, since Casey was letting him borrow the car. What would happen when they were alone Kelso could only imagine. She had seemed to like him even more ever since he had started playing, and now … after what he did, he thought he might even to be able to go all the way; and why not? In his mind it was actually overdue. They had been going out for almost a year, and Kelso was ready. In fact he had been ready for a long time; but it didn't matter if he was ready. The girl is always the deciding factor, and if she doesn't agree, it's not going to happen. Kelso knew that if Jackie didn't agree, they weren't going to do it. After what he just did though … he was feeling pretty good about himself, so he was happy that they were going to be all alone. "It's time to find out" Kelso thought to himself as he entered his car.

Before he could pick up Jackie, Kelso needed to shower, and get ready for the night ahead. He told Jackie he would pick her up later that night, so really he could pick her up at any time he wanted to. However, Kelso decided the sooner he got their, the better, and rushed home. After taking a quick shower, and giving himself a once over, he was ready. Now all he had to do was pick up Jackie and see where the night took them.

When he arrived, Jackie was already outside waiting for him; but that wasn't the only surprise. Jackie was still in her cheerleader uniform, and she was looking fine. If there was one thing that turned Kelso on, it was a hot girl in a cheerleader uniform, and he was about to be alone with one. "This keeps getting better and better" Kelso thought as he made his way towards her.

"What's with the outfit?" Kelso asked innocently.

"Eh, just too lazy to change. You don't mind do you?"

Kelso paused, unsure what to say. The way she asked if he didn't mind … it felt … different. Perhaps he was getting mixed signals, but it seemed as if Jackie was doing this on purpose, almost as if to turn him on … to turn him on? Maybe she wanted it as much as he did. Satisfied Kelso replied with a simple not at all and lead her to his brother's Trans Am.

Passion filled the recesses of the car, as Michael and Jackie went at it. They had driven to a secluded area, and after a brief discussion about the game, were in a full blown make out session. It wasn't as if Jackie minded it, for she was actually hoping to get Michael alone. She was impressed to say the least with Kelso's performance at the game … and especially now in the car. Things were going to plan for Jackie; they would do this for a while, and then go celebrate the win somewhere. Besides, Jackie loved it when the two made out, almost as much as Michael did. Doing it in the uncomfortable dimensions of the car was a small price to pay to have Michael kiss her, and touch her, and say how much he loved her. Yes, things were working out for Jackie. She had the man of her dreams, persuaded him to play football, and it seemed that they cared about each other greatly. What could possibly go wrong for her?

Things quickly turned from slow and romantic, to hot and heavy. Michael had already taken her bra off, and was feeling her up with his left hand. Jackie loved every minute of it. In fact, she was so turned on, she didn't even seem to realize that Michael had put his right hand down her skirt, and began to touch her private area. This only increased Jackie's lust for Michael, and she let out a moan of gratification. Then, he began to pull off her skirt; and this was when Jackie started to worry. If she didn't stop his progress soon, they were going to have sex right in the car. Immediately, an alarm ran through her body. She wanted her first time to be romantic, and magical; not in some car on a Friday Night.

"Michael" Jackie whispered, trying to get his attention. It didn't work, and he continued.

"Michael" she said louder, but to no avail. Jackie was going to have to be forceful.

"Michael, get off me" Jackie yelled, and pushed him away. This got his attention, and he stopped immediately.

"What the hell" Kelso thought as the two sat up in the backseat of the car. "Why'd we stop?"

"Sorry about that" Jackie started. "I guess I let it go too far."

Kelso was confused to say the least by this statement. "I thought she wanted me to." His brain was racing, trying to search for an answer; but he couldn't find one.

Jackie saw this confusion and tried to talk to him about what just happened.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad" Kelso responded, which was an obvious lie. He was horny and he wanted to finish what he had started.

Jackie saw right through his lie.

"Yes you are."

"Well I'm not happy to tell you the truth. I mean we love each other, don't we? I just want to show you that I do."

"Look Michael … I want our first time to be special, and not in a car, just so you can boost your ego."

Kelso was starting to get angry. They had been going out for many months now and knew that they loved each other. Yet, she still didn't trust him to be her first.

"I'm not trying to boost my ego … I just want to prove that I love you."

Jackie saw through that as well, and attacked him with a thought provoking question.

"Did you play football, just so you could do it with me?"

The question ripped though Kelso's brain and left him speechless.  
"Answer me Michael …" Jackie was tearing up at this point. "Did you start playing football, just to impress me enough to have sex with me?"

Kelso tried to search for words to say, but nothing was coming out. How did she come up with that idea? That wasn't it at all … was it?

"It's true isn't … You can't answer, because it's true … well let me tell you something Michael. I'll have sex when I'm ready, and if you can't wait with me, then maybe we can't be together."

"Wait a second." Kelso had heard enough. He wasn't going to stand there, and be ridiculed by her. "You were the one to ask me to play … I did it for you. That idea never even crossed my mind, alright? I … I just wanted to make you happy. That's all I want … I just want to make you happy. That's also the reason why I wanted to do it tonight … because I thought that was what you wanted. I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to do … don't you trust me?"

Jackie was silent, for she didn't know what to believe. He needed convince her.

"I'm sorry O.K. … I didn't know that you weren't ready yet. I promise that I won't even bring up the issue of sex with you, until you tell me you're ready … Jackie please believe me … I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Jackie looked over to him, her stare almost scaring Kelso. It was almost as if she was searching in his eyes for the truth.

"I know you love me … and I love you too. I guess we both got carried away."

The two continued to look at each other. They knew that they were in love and that they only wanted what was best for the relationship.

"Let's get out of here" Kelso said, as he crawled back over to the driver's seat to turn on the engine.

_November 30, 1977_

This was it; the moment Point Place had waited for fifteen years for. Only one more game stood between the Vikings becoming state champions. All the predictions of how great the team would be with both Kelso's playing were true. Throughout the season, no team could stop the high octane offense the Vikings had, for if they tried to stop the pass, Kelso would run all over them; and if they tried to stop the run, then Casey would light up the scoreboard with his precision passing. Every week the Vikings would find a way to win against their opponent. Casey had continued to impress the fans with his passing ability, but it was Kelso who really gave the Vikings their boost. In the past, the team never really had a strong running game which always seemed to lead to their downfall; but now, with Kelso at running back, nobody in town thought they could be stopped.

They had been doing so well, that they were currently ranked second in the state. Problem was the team they were facing was the number one team in the state. The Ampipe Bulldogs had been state champions for the past three years. Led by strong coaches, and backed by the entire town, the Bulldogs were able to create an unstoppable powerhouse. To make matters worse for Point Place, Ampipe boasted a tough, hard hitting, smash mouth defense that had only given up two touchdowns the entire season. They were stacked on both sides of the ball, having an unprecedented three All -Americans and two more All – State players. Outside the town of Point Place, most predicted that Ampipe would win their fourth consecutive state title.

The whole team was silent as they began to dress. They knew that winning this game was not only their hope, but the entire town's hope as well. A win tonight would be something that would be talked about in Point Place for years to come. It was much more than a football game … it was a battle for pride and dignity which would stay in the town forever.

As Kelso began to put his shoulder pads on, Brian unexpectedly came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah what" Kelso said as he began lacing the shoulder pads together.

"I need to talk to you man." Kelso looked up in surprise. The Brian had said it … it just didn't sound like Brian. He was always the one who was yelling at the top at his lungs before a game, so pumped up, that it sounded as if he was going into battle. Yet it wasn't there. It was replaced by a look of worry, and futility.

"What" Kelso answered back, wondering if he was just imagining the whole thing.

"I got to talk to you" Brian replied, his expression meek and feeble. Kelso knew that this had to be important, because Brian wasn't a person who showed weakness.

"What is it?"

Brian paused, as if confused by what to say. Whatever it was, it was extremely important.

"Tracy's pregnant."

"What" Kelso repeated. He must have heard something wrong. There was no way that was possible.  
"Tracy's pregnant. I took her to the clinic up in Madison."

"Well … what does she think about an abortion" Kelso said back, hoping that there was some way out for Brian.

"You know Tracy, not real good."

"What are you gonna do?" Kelso replied.

"What am I supposed to do?" He was right. What was he supposed to do? The only thing that Kelso could do was hug him, and told him it was going to be all right.

After this brief moment of compassion, Kelso turned from Brian, and continued to dress. However, all Kelso could think about was Brian's situation and pregnancy. What if that was him? What if he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant? Sure sex was all fun and pleasure, and that's why Kelso had wanted it. To him, and any other male teenager, sex was awesome. However, most don't realize the possibility of impregnating the girl they have sex with, until it actually happens. If it could happen to Brian, it certainly could happen to him as well. The very thought of pregnancy made Kelso remember that time in the car with Jackie. He didn't have a condom with him that night. If they had gone all the way, then it would probably be Kelso right now who was the one telling Brian that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. If Jackie hadn't stopped him that night … his life could be so much different. "Maybe she had a point" Kelso thought to himself, continuing to ponder the situation. "Maybe we should wait." However, he decided he had spent enough time on this issue, and went back to focusing on the game.

It was finally here. The last game of the season was finally here. As kickoff neared, the stands were full of Ampipe and Point Place fans. Both desperately wanted the state championship, but only one could have it. Coach Nickerson tried his best to fire the team up with a riveting speech, because they were the ones who were going to have to prove that they belonged on that field. Everyone was ready; including Kelso. When he took the field, he couldn't believe the sight. It was if the whole town had come to watch them play. This was more than he had ever expected when he decided to play in August. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening, as they cheered at the top of their lungs. Jackie and the rest of the cheerleaders were leading the crowd; now it was Kelso's turn to lead his team.

Point Place won the coin toss and elected to receive, and try to shock the Bulldogs by scoring on their first possession, a feat that hadn't been done all year. The kick sailed into the crisp autumn night. It was high, but not accurate, and the Bulldogs ended up kicking the ball out of bounds, which put Point Place at their own forty yard line. This great field position had to be capitalized by the Vikings, for chances like these were going to be few and far between. The Vikings started off with a toss to Kelso, hoping that he would catch the defense off guard by his lightning fast speed. The result; a two yard loss, and Kelso felt as if the air had been taken out of him as two Bulldog defenders picked him up and drove him into the ground. It wasn't going to be that easy. Kelso was slow to get up, and Jackie started to get worried. She had seen him take hits before, but this team seemed to hit on a whole different level. It didn't cross her mind until now that he could get seriously hurt. The next play, Casey somehow managed to escape the Bulldogs aggressive defensive front, and connected with one of his receivers for a forty two yard completion. It would be their only first down of the first quarter. On the next three plays, the Vikings were hammered on every side, and were forced to kick a field goal. It wasn't that many points, but scoring on the Bulldogs was an accomplishment in itself.

However, the rest of the half was dominated by Ampipe. On their opening possession, the Bulldogs stormed down the field and scored a touchdown with relative ease. Then, during the second quarter, a linebacker on Ampipe stripped Casey of the football as he dropped back to pass, and the Bulldogs recovered it, setting up another touchdown. By the end of the first half, Ampipe was leading 14 – 3, and had manhandled Point Place on both sides of the ball. It seemed as if the Vikings' season was going to end in a brutal and humiliating loss to the best team in the state. If they wanted the championship, they were going to have to prove that they belonged out there.

Kelso started them on that track early on in the third quarter with an eighty yard touchdown, cutting the Bulldogs' lead to only 14 - 10. For a game that seemed dominated mostly by Ampipe, it seemed that the Vikings could not only stay with them, but win the game all together. However, Ampipe took over the game again, and by the end of the third quarter, were up 21 – 10. The Vikings were in an unlucky predicament; they needed to score twelve points against a team that had only give up two touchdowns all season. It would have to take all quarter, and the Viking's defense could not allow Ampipe to score.

For the first six minutes of the quarter, both teams stalemated each other, neither of them making much progress. However, out of nowhere, Casey came alive, and ran fifty yards on a quarterback keeper to get the Vikings to the ten yard line. On the next play, he through a screen pass to his little brother for a touchdown. After the extra point, the game's score was 21 – 17. The Bulldogs were leading, but people's thoughts about Point Place were starting to shift. They started to believe that the Vikings could actually win the game. All Point Place had to do was stop Ampipe on their next possession, and they would have one final shot to win the game.

Ampipe tried desperately to run out the clock, and seal the victory, but Brian, who had finally woken up out of his trance – like state, came alive, and personally ended the drive with three minutes to go. The Vikings would have time, but not a lot of it, and could not afford any mistakes. Starting from their own thirty yard line, the Vikings were seventy yards away from being state champions. With only three minutes left, it was now or never for the Vikings.

Things started out smoothly; a screen for about eight yards, and then a sweep to the outside for ten. Then the appraised Ampipe defense came to life, and sacked Casey for a ten yard loss, and on the next play forced him to throw an incomplete pass. Third and twenty was never a situation the Vikings wanted to get into. With only a minute and a half remaining, they were going to have to make their move now. The ball was snapped … Casey dodged a would be tackler, and searched downfield trying to find a man. Then, out of the corner of his eye … he spotted his little brother streaking down the sidelines. Evading another defender, Casey gave a mighty heave. He was under so much duress that the ball was somewhat off target, and Kelso had to jump in mid air to try and grab it. If that wasn't bad enough, the safety had come over, and leaped into the air with Kelso … only one person came down with the ball … It was Kelso, and he had just put the Vikings at the twenty yard line with just over a minute remaining.

Twenty yards didn't seem long; but it was considering that the defense at that point was now completely pissed, and realized that they could lose. Neither team wanted that to happen; to come so close, and in the end fall short. This game was going to go down right to the wire.

Fifty seconds had passed, and Point Place had battled their way to the four yard line. If it didn't go in now, they were only going to have one more chance. Casey handed the ball off to Kelso and … a gain of two yards. Coach Nickerson immediately called his last time out, of the last half, of the last game to talk to his players on what play to call. Their decision was unanimous; a lead handoff to Kelso. It was all up to him; the whole season. In a million years, he never dreamed of being in this situation. Yet it was happening right now. All the players, including his brother looked at him with confidence, for they were sure he would somehow find a way in the end zone. The time out ended, and the team went over to huddle.

"Guys …" Casey started.

"It's right here. The state championships right here if we want it … O.K., we are going with the I – form 42 lead. Mike … it's all up to you lil bro … make me proud."

Casey's talk gave Kelso an instant shot of adrenaline that he drastically needed for this play. Between him and the state championship were eleven pissed of Bulldogs who wanted it as bad as he did. He was just going to have to show he had more heart.

"Down … set …" Kelso looked around. Ampipe was clogging the middle. If he was going to score, his line was going to have to block the best they had ever done before.

"Hut." The ball was snapped, and Casey gave the ball to Kelso. His line did their job and took out the defense's linemen. He started running, hoping like hell it was going to be this easy. Then … out of the corner of his eye … he saw this gigantic linebacker sprinting at him. He was going to have to jump, and sacrifice his body. The linebacker saw this, and leaped into the air, hoping to stop Kelso dead in his tracks. They collided head first, and came crashing down, Kelso landing on his head … into the end zone. Touchdown Vikings!!! Problem was however, that Kelso didn't know he had landed in the end zone. The combination of colliding with the linebacker head first and landing head first on the ground left him unconscious. His teammates came over to celebrate with him, only to find him not moving. They quickly called over the referees. Something was wrong.

"Oh god … it's all my fault" Jackie thought as she waited to see Michael in the hospital. After everyone realized that he wasn't getting up, people stopped their cheering to see if he was alright. He was still breathing … so that was a good sign, but they wouldn't know how bad the injury was until he was examined at the hospital. The win was bittersweet for Point Place. If Michael hadn't heroically leaped into the end zone, he would have never scored, but then he would have never gotten hurt. Jackie didn't even care about the win and go out celebrating the victory with everyone else. Instead, she went to the hospital to see Michael, where she was starting to put the blame on herself.

"If I had never told him to play football, he would have never been in this situation. What if he's paralyzed? What if he's in a coma? … I should have never let my stupid girlhood dream from coming between my love with Michael; and now I might have just let my boyfriend get seriously hurt … I am such a …"

"Jackie, you can see Michael now" Kitty said. She was a nurse at the Point Place Hospital, and was luckily on duty when Michael got hurt.

"How is he Mrs. Forman?" Jackie asked as the two walked to his room.

"Well … he'll live. I'm not really sure how severe it is. You'll have to ask the doctor."

The word "severe" ran like a blade through Jackie's mind. He could be seriously hurt. "It's all my fault" Jackie repeated as she stepped in Michael's room.

"Hey beautiful" Michael said in almost a dream like state, as Jackie entered the room.

"Oh Michael, you're alive" Jackie yelled and went over to hug him.

"Ow … that's my eye" Michael responded, apparently hurt by the hug.

"What" was all that Jackie could respond with.

"It's his right eye" the doctor said as he entered the room.

"When he was hit head on by the player and landed on the ground, the trauma of both impacts gave him a severe concussion. Also, the optic nerve that attaches to his eye was partially detached. He'll still be able to see, but the eye will always be a little tender."

"My eyes have nerves?" Michael responded, the stupidity of the question not crossing his mind.

"Yes … everyone does. Well, he'll be alright, but I don't think he will be able to play football again … I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." The doctor exited the room, leaving only Jackie and Michael in the room.

Jackie let her emotion pour out. "Oh Michael, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I should have never pressured you into playing football. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" He wondered why it was necessary. "Why do I need to forgive you Jackie? You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. If I never asked you to play, you would have never gotten hurt."

"True … but let me tell you something else. If you never asked me to play, I would have never experienced being in a varsity football game. I would have never known what it was like to be the star. I loved it all, and wouldn't have known this excitement if it wasn't for you … and Jackie, this experience helped us too … because of football, we've grown closer right?"

I guess" was all that Jackie replied.

"Yes we have … and" Michael paused, as if searching for the right answer.

"And because of this experience, I realize that I can wait until you're ready to have sex. I love you Jackie … when you're ready, I will be glad to show you how much I love you."

The words sent a rush of emotions into Jackie. Michael always had an answer for everything. She was never gladder than now to call him her boyfriend … and when she was ready, she hoped that the person she made love with was Michael. It was meant to be him.

"Oh Michael" was all she could say, and she leaned over to kiss him. The two embraced each other, both glad that their love was never stronger.

"So …" Michael said as the two stopped to look in each other. "Wanna do it?"

"Michael!"

"Just kidding beautiful."

Happy to see that it was a joke, Jackie leaned in to kiss him again.

"Ow, my eye" Michael said, still in pain from the concussion.  
"Oh my god, you are such a baby" Jackie exclaimed.

"Augh" the infamous high pitched sound was all that Michael could respond with, not sure whether to be insulted by the comment"

"But, you're my baby … I love you Michael."

"I love you too Jackie." The two connected together with a hug, managing not to hurt Michael's eye. They held each other in that hospital bed, as if nothing was ever going to go wrong. As long as they had each other, what else did they need? Love was all that they would ever need.

So, whad ya think? For all of you wondering why Kelso is playing football, his brother played, so ist isn't that much of a stretch. It was pretty long, but I hope you enjoyed all of it. Please, if you can take the time, can you review my story? I know I sound like a dick, but it would make me so happy if you reviewed it. Well, hope you enjoyed it so far Kelso/Jackie fans.


	5. Prom Night Makes Everything Right

What up all of you Kelso/Jackie fans. It's been awhile, but I finally have another chapter done for all you to read and enjoy. I think you'll like it, but then again that's for you to decide. Anyway, here's another chapter for all you fans who love Kelso/Jackie stories (By the way … there aren't many. WTF is up with that).

Chapter 5 Prom Night Makes Everything Right

_August 27, 1980_

"That night was so romantic" Jackie said, as they continued to wait for their food.

"Yeah, too bad I barely remember any of it" Kelso replied, remembering the pain he endured that night. A concussion and an endless supply of pain medication left his memory of the night Jackie visited him in the hospital a little hazy.

"It was beautiful. You told me that you would wait for me until I was ready." Jackie continued to reminisce about the night. When Michael said he was willing to hold off their first time until Jackie was prepared to let go of her virginity, she knew in her mind that he was the right man for her. He was the most per …

"Really? What the hell was I thinking" Kelso said in a joking matter. Unfortunately, Jackie did not catch up on the joke.

"What did you say?"

"Well damn Jackie, I was only joking." She did not look too convinced as her smile slowly faded into a frown.

"C'mon Jackie … you know I didn't mean it. I was glad to wait for you. It made our first time that much more special." There was a pause, as if Jackie was pondering over his previous statement.

"You know … it really did" Jackie replied as the smile returned.

The conversation was interrupted by the waiter, as their food had arrived. They graciously took their food and thanked the man. It all looked delicious, and the two began to eat. For a place that was known more for its wine, The Vineyard had an appetizing selection of food. However, the food they ordered brought up memories of a time when Kelso and Jackie's relationship was near the brink of collapsing forever.

"Oh my god … Michael, this is the same exact food that was served at the Prom."

"Your right" Kelso said, and the two again began to drift back in time, recollecting an unforgettable event from their past.

_April 8, 1978_

"What do you think of this one Jackie?" Donna said as she pointed to another dress in the magazine. The last fifteen minutes had been passed in this way, as Donna kept looking over countless prom dresses, each one having its own unique style and beauty.

"It's alright I guess" Jackie replied, almost in a dream state. The last thing she wanted to do was to look at prom dresses, seeing that the big day was almost a month away, and it seemed Michael had no intention of asking her. Even though she was only a sophomore, Jackie had been preparing for the night with as much fervor as any pretentious junior would. To add insult to injury, most of Jackie's preppy cheerleader friends were going, as they had all found dates; and she did not want to be the only one not going. Nevertheless, the only person she wanted to go with was Michael, and she had been holding out for him for the past several weeks. Countless guys had already asked her, but she politely denied them, hoping that Michael would eventually see through his anger, and ask her. If only she hadn't …

"Jackie, are you ok?" Donna asked, wondering where her friend's mind was at.

"Huh … oh no I'm fine … Actually I don't think this blue one is gonna work for you." The comment quickly snapped Jackie out of her dream state, and once again began to focus at the business at hand. After all, the perfect prom dress means everything to a girl, almost as much as whom they are going with.

"Yeah, you're right." Donna flipped to a new page; and there it was. The dress was perfect for Donna. It was a vibrant red gown that came with platinum colored shoes; a combination that would be perfect for a vibrant red head like Donna.

"Oh my god … Jackie I think I found it" Donna elatedly stated as she pointed to the dress. She was expecting for Jackie to "like totally agree" and the two would hug and talk about the dress for the next thirty minutes. At least, that's what Donna expected from Jackie.

"I don't know Donna … I don't think they have these dresses in men's sizes" Jackie callously retorted, alluding to Donna's impressive height of five foot ten inches.

"Jackie … what the hell?" The comment infuriated Donna, for she hated when people made fun of her above average stature.

"I'm just saying, you should be looking for dresses that are red and black plaid" Jackie quipped again, this time referring to her as a lumberjack.

"Alright Jackie … what's bothering you?" Donna knew that whenever Jackie turned bitchy, there was usually something troubling her.

"Nothing … I was just kidding, I think the dress is perfect for you.'

"Do you mean that, or are you just being sarcastic?"

"No no, I really do … you know I was going to look for a prom dress too … except Michael didn't ask me."

As soon as the words left her lips, Donna knew exactly what was wrong with Jackie.

"Jackie, you broke up with him" Donna said, trying to state the obvious on why Michael had not asked her yet.

"I know … isn't it sad" Jackie responded, as she sank back into her seat.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him. He doesn't want to approach you because you broke his heart; and it seems to me like you broke your own."

"I want to Donna … but we left on such bad terms. I don't think he understood why I broke up with him."

"And why was that again?"

The question forced Jackie to recall the events that lead up to her break up with Michael. It was about a month ago when her friend Tracy had to leave school in order to prepare for the birth of her child. She was only seventeen, and she was about to give birth. Her whole life would soon be revolved around the baby. Many wondered if she would even go back to school afterwards.

Jackie remembered the way she cried when she found out of her pregnancy. It wasn't fair for her friend's life to be changed so dramatically at such a young age. Girls that old should be worried about their appearance and their clothes; not morning sickness and maternity dresses. Although Tracy told everyone that she was overjoyed she was going to be a mother, Jackie knew the reality of the situation; her friend was terrified. Tracy had no idea of how she was going to take care of the baby, and had no idea if Brian, her boyfriend would be there to support the baby. The situation was something that no seventeen year old girl should endure.

After Tracy left school, the realization of the situation really began to affect Jackie. There were too many close calls when she and Michael had almost gone all the way. If they had, Jackie thought she could be joining her friend as an expectant mother. Jackie wanted no part of it; there were too many goals and aspirations that could be lost by pregnancy. How was she going to graduate from school and become a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader if she had to spend all of her energy taking care of a baby? It's not as though Jackie didn't want to have children, far from it. She just wanted to wait long enough until she was actually prepared to, and not thrown head first, unexpectedly like Tracy was.

However, Jackie knew how things were. Eventually, the pressure was going to overcome her, and she and Michael were going to have sex. That wouldn't have been a problem several months ago; but with the recent, startling epiphany that sex can actually lead to a baby, Jackie started to worry about the consequences of one night of fun. She loved Michael with stunning conviction … but to have his child … and only at the age of sixteen, not even seventeen. Hell, Jackie wasn't even old enough to vote yet; she didn't want to have a baby.

With all of these factors coming into play, she just could not stand even the possibility of being pregnant. Consequently, Jackie decided that she needed a break from Michael. It wasn't a goodbye forever, just a break up for now so Jackie could sort out all of these conflicting emotions she was experiencing. However, Michael did not see it that way. He believed that she was dumping him under a false pretense of not wanting to have sex. His understanding of the situation was that the whole pregnancy issue was just a guise and that there was a more substantial reason of why a girl, who seemed to be head over heels in love with him, would just break up with him over what seemed to be a trivial issue. To most guys it is, because the real issue to them is how long before they do it, never really fully understanding that there is a possibility of conception. As a result of the confusion, Jackie and Michael had not spoken to each other since the break up.

After a month Michael-less, Jackie finally started to realize how much she really missed him. His feathered hair, his beautiful smile, and his toned body were all attributes of Michael that Jackie was craving for. On the other hand, she was just too damn afraid and proud to go up to him and say that she had made a terrible mistake. Now she didn't know what to do, for if she didn't act soon, Michael might ask another girl out to the Prom; something Jackie could not bare to see happen. The possibility of him going with another girl loomed over Jackie, as Michael was a very attractive man, and many girls would love to go with him. She didn't want to lose him to some easy, promiscuous slut, and unfortunately for her, they were in good supply at Point Place. Jackie knew she had to do something quickly, before it was too late.

"Jackie, Jackie?"

Once again Donna found her friend daydreaming, almost as if she wasn't even there.

"What? Oh, right. You already know why I broke up with him" Jackie replied.

"Yeah, but … I mean if that's the case, if it was all a misunderstanding, why don't you just go up and talk to him?"

"I've been wondering that for the past month." Jackie still couldn't figure out why it was so hard to talk to her dreamboat.

"Look, if it's that hard to talk to him about the break up, just ask Kelso to go with you, and you too can sort out your issues later."

Jackie felt insulted by the comment; a girl asking a guy out to the Prom? That's just something Jackie thought a woman should never do.

"God no … this is the Prom. This is no time for your stupid, feminist crap."

Just then, as if right on cue, Michael walked in with Eric. He had a remarkable smile on his face. Could it mean he was finally going to ask Jackie? It had to be the reason. Why else would he have such a large smile? Jackie waited in anticipation to hear the words that she desperately desired for.

"H … Hello Michael" were the only words Jackie could let out.

"Hello Jackie …" Kelso responded back. Both Eric and Donna squirmed uncomfortably as they knew an awkward confrontation was about to commence.

"I'm just over here helping Donna get ready for the prom…" There was a slight pause, as she was trying to give Michael a hint on what she wanted him to do.

"Because Eric and Donna are going to the prom."

"Yes, we are" Eric quietly replied, hoping that his friend Kelso wasn't going to give Jackie the bad news right there while he was present.

"She doesn't know yet" Kelso said, as he grinned inside. "That bitch in for a big surprise."

"Heh heh, I'm going to the prom …"

"What" Jackie thought to herself, as the smirk disappeared from her face.

"I'm taking Pam Macey!!!"

"What!?!" Jackie thought again, this time actually saying the word.

"Oh, uh … the thing" was all Eric could think of, and he and Donna quickly exited the room before they were caught in the crossfire.

"You … your going with Pam" Jackie asked, absolutely dumbfounded by the words that just fully registered in her head.

"Surprise" Kelso replied, almost laughing about it.

Jackie did not know what to say. Michael was supposed to ask her if she wanted to go to the prom; not tell her she was being replaced by another damn girl … of all people too.

"I …"

"What's the matter Jackie? What …. You thought I was going to ask you?"

"Uh … yeah, you are my boyfriend."

"No I'm not Jackie. I was you boyfriend. I was … but then you had to go and dump me for no apparent reason. So why should I ask you, huh? No seriously, please tell me why, cuz I'd really like to know" His voice seemed to be picking up more anger as it went along.  
"Michael … I thought you understood why we broke up" Jackie replied, hoping to calm him down.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that you broke up with me because of what you said."

"It's the truth."

"Uh huh … What's his name Jackie?"

"What?"

"I said, what's his goddamn name?"

"Who?"

"The person you left me for. Why else would you just randomly break up with me?"

Jackie could not believe he actually thought she had left him for someone else. There had to be someway to convince Michael that she was telling the truth.

"Because Michael, I was scared and made a terrible mistake. When Tracy got pregnant, I just freaked. I wasn't thinking clearly and now know what I did to you was wrong, but you have to believe me … there is no one else … Michael, please listen to me; you're the only man I want … I … I love you!!!"

After hearing her plead, Kelso stared at the ground, trying to sort through all of his mixed and tangled emotions. What should he believe? How did he know she was telling the truth? Most importantly, was it even worth it to believe her?

"No … not this time" Kelso thought to himself. "What's the point of going back to her; she'll just leave me again for another stupid reason."

"I'm taking Pam Macey. Goodbye Jackie." With that, he turned around to leave.

"But Michael …"

"No Jackie, you had your chance."

Before Jackie could think of something to say, he bolted out the door and was gone, leaving her alone to think about the events that just occurred. She had just found out that not only her love was taking someone else to the prom, but also he was rejecting her plea of reconciliation.

"What a day" Jackie said to herself as she rose to leave. All she wanted now was some time to think.

_May 2, 1978_

Things had went from bad to worst ever since that day when Michael stated that he was taking Pam Macey to the prom. Not only did the two former "lovebirds" refuse to speak to one another, but now the two went out of their ways to avoid one another. Jackie did not feel heart broken as one would expect from a girl who had lost her first true love. Instead it was replaced by a passionate obsession to make Michael jealous in any way possible. However, whenever she tried to flirt with a boy around Michael, he simply went and found Pam, thus reversing the jealousy onto Jackie. It seemed to be an all out battle between the two to make the other person as envious as possible. So far, Jackie was on the losing end, and several times was on the brink of collapsing and telling Michael how much she missed him. However, that changed instantly when one day she thought of the perfect plan; one that almost guaranteed her victory, and would have him more jealous than he could ever imagine.

"Hmmm" Jackie sighed again for the fourth straight time. By now Hyde was becoming very agitated. It was bad enough that he was stuck alone watching T.V. with Jackie, a girl he openly expressed his contempt for; but now, she was repeatedly sighing, indicating that she was upset about something and probably wanted to talk to him about it.

"Goddamnit, this girl is starting to piss me off" Hyde thought, as his anger began to reach a boiling point.

"Jackie … if I ask you what's wrong, will you stop doing that?"

Jackie took her time gathering her thoughts, knowing full well she only had one shot at this.

"It's the prom … stupid Michael is taking stupid Pam Macey … and now I don't have a date and I feel like a complete loser."

As expected, Hyde began to laugh at her dilemma, finding lots of humor in the situation. However, Jackie instantly gave him a cold stare, which quieted him rather quickly when he finally noticed.

"No you're not" Hyde replied, now feeling even more uncomfortable around her; he had to find a way to get out of there before it was too late.

"It's just that … I thought he was going to give in and ask me, and now everyone who is anyone is already going."

"That is so true." Hyde was now trying to figure out a way to get away from her before she thought of …

"How do you know, you're not even going"

"Oh no … she better not get the idea" he thought to himself, as the possible scenario of …

"Oh my god, you're not even going."

… and there it was. Hyde should have seen this coming, and now it looked like he was going to be in a bit of a predicament.

"Oh, oh, and I bet you clean up real well" Jackie continued.

"Well I do" Hyde started. "But I won't … see that's a big part of who I am, and why I do not want to go … especially with you."

"Look Hyde, I know we've had our differences …"

"Jackie, we've had nothing, but differences. In fact, don't we kind of hate each other?"

"Yeah, but …"

"Besides, aren't you only a sophomore?"

"YES, BUT THIS IS THE PROM!!!" As soon as Jackie said the words, she began to sob uncontrollably on Hyde's shoulder.

"Oh no, Hyde what have you done" he said to himself, realizing now that there was really no way out of the situation.

"Jackie … stop." It was a futile attempt to stop her crying, as the only thing Hyde got out of it was more crying.

"Stop crying … stop it … Jackie … look do you want to go to the prom?"

"Yes." With that, Jackie instantaneously ceased her seemingly uncontrollable weeping.

"Job well done" she thought to herself, realizing that the plan worked perfectly. After all, Hyde was Michael's best friend. Taking him to the prom would certainly guarantee a noticeable response of jealously. Satisfied, Jackie leaned her head on her new found date, for he was now the key component of her winning. This was going to be one hell of a Prom Night.

_May 15, 1978_

The night had finally arrived; the night juniors prepare all year for, hoping that it will be one of their most memorable experiences of high school. As expected, the typical routine went along as normal; all juniors and underclassmen dates were let out of school early in order to transform themselves from kids wearing polo shirts and mini skirts to young adults wearing dapper tuxes and evening gowns. It was a time for young love to be found and blossom … or for old love to be revived and rekindled.

At 7:00, most of the couples had arrived at Point Place's gymnasium which had been transformed into an extravagant ballroom with the help of streamers and tables. There was to be a night of food, friends and fun in store for everyone; and not to mention a live band that the school had paid good money for. It was going to be a night to remember.

"Uh, Michael … why can't we sit over here?" It was another pointless question that Kelso's date had brought up.

"God … I really don't remember her being this nagging" he thought, as Pam was starting to wear on his nerves.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes … it does Michael."

By this point Kelso was really starting to get fed up.

"Uh … how 'bout we walk around for awhile" Kelso said, trying to compromise the situation.

"Fine" Pam replied in an annoyed tone.

This was just the latest trivial issue Pam had complained about; she had even argued with him as to where his arm should be around her when their photo was being taken. Kelso started to feel as though he had made a mistake, and that this was not the girl he should have taken to Prom. Perhaps, he had been a little rash with Jackie; but then Kelso remembered she had broken up with him and that Pam was one of the hottest girls in the school. His brain was still trying to convince his heart that the right decision was made.

As they were walking, Kelso happened to notice Eric and Donna arriving and decided to go over and greet them.

"Hey guys. Pam, this is Eric and Donna."

"Kelso, I'm pretty sure she knows who we are" Eric said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, Pam and I are in the same biology class" Donna added.

"Biology???" Pam inquired, her dumb blonde persona showing off prominently.  
"Yeah" Donna responded, a bit taken back by the question Pam had asked.

"Uhhh … see Pam doesn't like to talk about school" Kelso said, as he put his arm around her, trying to brush off her insipid inquiry as a mere joke.

"Well, are you two having fun" Donna asked, also trying to move the conversation on.

"No" Pam bluntly replied. Everyone was taken back by the statement, especially her date.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she continued, and broke away from Kelso. As she walked away, both Eric and Donna let out a sigh of disgust towards what they had just witnessed.

"My god Kelso you'd rather be with her than Jackie" Donna questioned, now openly expressing the revulsion she felt at his decision.

"Hey I love her" Kelso countered back, as he attempted to persuade them that he had made the right choice.

"No you don't" Eric said, once again stating the obvious.

"O.K., no I don't" he answered honestly as they sat down at an empty table.

"See, but Jackie is going to be really jealous." Finally, Kelso was letting some insight as to why he decided to take Pam Macey to the prom.

"That's why you took her" Donna started. She couldn't believe Kelso would do such a foolish thing.

"Kelso … what's wrong with you. The prom is supposed to be a time for love, not spite."

"Hey, she broke up with me" he angrily answered back.

"Yeah, but she regrets it now. Kelso … listen to me. After you talked to her that one day, all Jackie could talk about for the next week was what a mistake she made. I'm sure you were hurt by the break up too, but this is no time for a false sense of pride. I know you still miss her; why else would you go this far out of your way to make her jealous … Now I'm not saying you too are the perfect couple…" she paused to look at Eric, who also was affectionately staring at her. Oh, how Kelso missed that feeling; that sensational feeling of love.

"But … from what I can see, you two need each other. You two are almost the same person … can't you see that you belong with her?"

"I …" Kelso paused. A whirlwind of thoughts flooded his mind simultaneously. He knew it was pointless to stay mad at Jackie, but a part of him still wanted to. His mind was whisked away to memories of that beautiful brunette with emerald green eyes. Those eyes … eyes that were a window to her soul, which Kelso believed was benevolent and true. How could he hold a grudge against such a gorgeous woman?

"Not to mention how those tight jeans she wore showed off her perfectly shaped …" Kelso thoughts stopped abruptly. His mind finally concluded that there really was no reason to still be angry at Jackie.

"Oh fuck … now I feel like a complete jackass" Kelso said aloud, realizing that he had been mistreating Jackie for way too long.

"Donna, do you know if she's coming" he questioned, hoping that he could talk to her before the night was over.

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"Well I guess I can wait here with you guys. Isn't the food about to arrive?"

"Yeah, and it's about time" Eric quipped.

"It is time" Kelso quietly said to himself. He knew what he had to do.

"Jesus Jackie … why did we have to come so late … we missed the food …" Hyde was hoping to arrive early, so he could stuff himself full. He wasn't accustomed to eating high quality food; and now all he could see were the remnants of what seemed to be a wonderful meal.

"I told you. I wanted you taking me to the prom to be a complete secret until we got here."

"But why" Hyde asked in a perplexed manner.

"Oh, you'll see" Jackie responded. The two had arrived during the middle of the Prom, and everyone was already on the dance floor, moving to the music of the live band. Wanting to show off her date to Michael, she grabbed Hyde's hand, and the two began to weave through the dance floor.

"Michael?"

Kelso looked up to see it was Pam.

"What do you want?"

"Look … I came here with you. Can't we at least have some fun dancing together?"

For an hour and a half, Kelso had been searching around for Jackie, completely forgetting about Pam. It now seemed obvious to him, that she wasn't coming, for no one was going to arrive to the Prom this late. Besides, Pam was still a good friend; he could at least humor her with some dancing.

"We'll let's go." With that, the two made their way to the crowd, and began to dance the night away; and what a memorable night it was already turning out to be. Fez had danced with Mrs. Clark, the jovial music teacher, while she sang, "I Will Survive." He showed off some pretty good moves in the process, gaining the attention of many pretty girls. Also, Eric and Donna had left early, making it seem to Kelso that the two were going to have sex for the first time in a motel room Eric had rented.

"Good for him" Kelso thought as he continued to dance with Pam.

"They've been going out for so long; he deserves to have his first time with a nice girl like Donna." The idea brought him back to thinking about Jackie, wondering if he would have his first time with her. However, Kelso quickly brushed off the idea, for he wasn't even sure if they would get back together. The way he treated her for two months … Kelso didn't expect her to greet him with open arms. All he wanted now was the chance to talk to Jackie, and say how much he was sorry. It didn't matter if she broke up with him; she regretted it soon afterwards. As the thoughts began to depress Michael, he forced a smile while looking at Pam to show her that his head was not somewhere else … only it was.

"And I was just too selfish to let her back into my life. I don't even think she would take me back, especially if she decides to show up tonight."

At that very moment, Jackie had found Michael. Only it was not the scene she had expected; he was dancing with Pam, that didn't surprise her. What did was how blissful the two seemed, as they were staring deeply into each other's eyes while their body's rhythmically moved to the music.

"They … they seem so happy together" Jackie started, as a tear began to fall down her face. The comprehension that she had lost Michael was slowly beginning to take shape in her mind, as she continued to watch them slow dance.

"I … I don't have the right to break up something that seems so pure and beautiful. They just seem so innocent … Maybe it's time for me to realize that I need to let him go …" The thought quickly induced more tears. However, Jackie refused to cry; she had cried enough already.

"I shouldn't feel sorry for myself … I did this to myself. Why would I break up with him over a fear of pregnancy? He said he would wait for me … why couldn't I believe that … and I can't blame Pam from taking Michael from me; a man like him … who wouldn't want to take him away for themselves?"

"Jackie" Hyde said, trying to see if she was zoning out.

"Oh Hyde … do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure, but don't you wanna see Kelso. I think I see him over there."

"No … I think he's happier over there."

Hyde understood, once he saw Kelso dancing with Pam. She was too upset to see him.

"Yeah … I think that would be for the best." He took Jackie into his arms, and the two were lost into the music.

After what seemed forever, the song finally ended. Jackie wanted to look over at Michael … but then she decided it wouldn't be fair for her date if she was constantly looking over at him. It was time to move on. Accepting her fate, Jackie let out a large sigh, and then decided to continue dancing with Hyde.

After a minute break which the band desperately needed after playing many consecutive songs in a row, the group was ready to go, and began to entreat their audience with a tasteful rendition of "Freebird." Soon enough people once again were swaying to the sounds of electric guitars and drums, focusing all their attention on their dates; but try as Jackie might, she could just not stop staring at Michael and Pam. Hyde noticed this, and for once in his life, felt empathy for Jackie.

"You're gonna be O.K. Jackie … just try not to worry about it" Hyde said, trying to console her.

"Yeah I know … It's just that … I always pictured Michael and me together at the Prom. That's the way I thought it was supposed to be, you know?"

"Yeah … I know it hurts … Well … hey, Pam's butt looks really big in that dress" Hyde remarked, trying to cheer Jackie up.

"No it doesn't" Jackie replied, knowing he was only trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah … no it doesn't."

"But thank you … um, do you mind if we just sit down?"

"Sure … I'll go grab some punch." With that he separated from Jackie, and headed over to the refreshments stand.

However, Jackie wasn't the only one who had been staring at another couple. When the song began to play, Kelso had spun around with Pam to avoid any monotony … and there she was … and she was not alone either. Hey, Jackie should have been happy … her plan to make Kelso jealous sure did work to perfection. Once he saw the two together, his envy level had skyrocketed. He was not about to lose his love to his best friend.

As Hyde and Jackie parted, Kelso knew it was the perfect time to confront this guy who said he was his friend.

"That son of a bitch" was all Kelso could think as he made his way over to Hyde, who was just about to satisfy his thirst with some much needed punch. (And this one hadn't even been spiked.) As he began to pour it, Hyde felt a slight tug on his arm, and soon was completely spun around, staring at one pissed off guy.

"What the hell Hyde. You brought Jackie to the prom … you're suppose to be my friend and you do this. What kind of friend are you?"

Hyde was fed up enough when he realized it was Kelso who had turned him around; and now he was telling him that he wasn't a good friend. He had reluctantly taken Jackie to the prom so she didn't feel lonely because his friend was too proud and self-centered … and to be called out for it. This was too much for Hyde to take.

"Listen dickhead, I brought Jackie because she cried herself senseless when you decided not to take her. You know how upset she was? I couldn't get her to stop crying until I said I'd go with her … and now you're not calling me a friend. Tell me, what kind of friend are you?"

His friend's little wake up call instantly stopped all the angry feelings he had, replacing them with regret and remorse. Kelso already knew he had acted selfishly when he took Pam to the Prom instead of Jackie … but the way Hyde put it made Kelso finally grasp how big of a mistake he truly made. Sadness overtook him, and the pain of realizing that he possibly already lost Jackie felt as if lead had been callously poured into his heart. All Kelso could now think about was how sorry he felt about what had happened.

"Well is she having a good time" Kelso asked, wondering if she was at least enjoying herself.

"Kelso, look at her … does she look like she's having a good time?"

Following Hyde's question, Kelso searched around until he saw Jackie sitting at an empty table, staring at the ground… all alone … no radiance in her face which usually beamed throughout a room … all there was seemed to be misery … misery that Kelso created. He continued to stare at Jackie, seeing she was wearing an elegant purple dress that seemed to lovingly hug her body. Although there was no energy in her face, Kelso could see all the time and effort she had spent before the Prom to make herself look so beautiful.

"She look's really pretty tonight" Kelso finally replied, lost in his own thoughts.

Hyde quickly regained his attention, as he was ready to give his friend another reality check.

"Kelso, what's wrong with you. Can't you see that she misses you? … Look, she wants to be with you and you want to be with her. So why don't you stop whining about it and just go be with each other … cuz the whole thing sickens me."

"But what am I gonna do with Pam" Kelso asked, bringing up a really good point.

"Don't worry about it" Hyde said, as a smile came to his face. "I'll take care of Pam." It had just occurred to him that he had taken Jackie to the Prom in her dad's luxury car. A girl like Pam … she'd easily want a tour of the backseat … and Hyde was more than willing to give her that tour.

Elated by Hyde's decision to solve the problem, Kelso quickly grabbed his friend to give him a hug. After a quick thank you, he began to make his way over to Jackie, his heart beginning to beat uncontrollably. He honestly had no idea what to say to her; all that he knew was that he had to say something or else they would never get back together.

Jackie noticed that Michael was walking towards her, and just like him, her heart rate increased with every step. Time seemed to stand still as Jackie disregarded all of her surroundings and made her way to Michael. He was the only thing that mattered now.

The two finally met, both unprepared as to what to say, but full well knowing what needed to be said.

"Jackie …" Kelso started, trying to figure out the exact words he wanted to tell her.

"Michael …" Jackie replied, also facing the same predicament he was.

"You look beautiful" was the only idea he could come up with; but maybe it was best if the conservation was left simple; words could not describe the emotion the two were experiencing at that moment. At that moment, the only people who mattered were each other.

"You look really handsome" Jackie replied, feeling electricity pulse throughout her body as their eyes met. When they did, the two understood that everything was going to be fine.

"I miss you Jackie."

"I miss you too." With that, Kelso took Jackie into his arms. No more words were needed. They had both comprehended that there was no more jealousy or anger or contempt involved. It was replaced by the one thing that both Jackie and Kelso desperately wanted from each other … the feeling of course was love.

The two were simply lost in each other. Not even when the song started to pick up tempo and everyone else around them stopped slow dancing did the two react. There was no need to follow the lead of anyone else; all Kelso and Jackie wanted to do was to hold one another, and attempt to make up for all the months they had lost. They didn't even notice when the music had ended, for they continued to hold each other, disregarding the fact that all the other people had stopped. As a result the lead singer for the band had taken notice, and felt inspired to give his audience a beautiful, touching song to commemorate all the young love he had seen blossom this night.

"What's up all you Prom fanatics … y'all been dancing your heart out?" Everyone, but Kelso and Jackie responded with cheers and applause.

"That's what I like to hear … you guys have been awesome so far … so I'd like to slow things down right now to give you a chance to dance with that special someone … so grab your date or hell anyone, as long as you have someone to dance with … now just enjoy the ride as we give you a romantic blast from the past."

The music began to gorgeously flow from the stage, as the band had chosen to play "Unchained Melody," a breathtaking masterpiece by the Righteous Brothers.

_AUTHOR ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY GOTTEN THE IDEA, GO TO YOUTUBE OR WHATEVER SITE YOU WANT NOW, SO YOU CAN LISTEN TO THIS TRULY UNDESCRIBABLE SONG WHEN YOU ARE READING THIS SCENE. I PROMISE IT IS ONE OF THE MOST MAGNIFICENT LOVE SONGS EVER PRODUCED. IT WILL MAKE THIS NEXT SCENE INDESCRIBABLE. OH, AND FOR ANYONE WONDERING, THIS SONG WAS MADE BEFORE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE … THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. NOW KEEP READING, AND HOPEFULLY YOU TAKE MY ADVICE._

As the music gently glided its way into Kelso's ears, he tightened his grip around Jackie's waist, for he knew the song and knew how emotionally critical these precious few minutes were going to be. It was the perfect song for him to reclaim his love for her.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine? _

Jackie was being lost in the pure passion that the recent crescendo had bestowed upon her. Her fingertips felt weightless against Michael's brawn shoulders, almost as if the only feelings she could register at that moment were the sounds of the beautiful music cascading throughout the dance floor and the sight of Michael gazing profoundly into her eyes. Even her heartbeat seemed to be lost to the rhythm of the band's majestic harmony.

_  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me _

Kelso could scarcely believe how enigmatic the sensation he felt as it continued to course through his body. He already knew he loved Jackie; but the combination of the song and the sight of her perpetual, entrancing stare allowed Kelso to experience a question he had never dared to ponder over. Was this truly the girl of his dreams?

_  
Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home; wait for me_

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine? 

This final crescendo had sent both young lovers over their emotional limit. Instantaneously, the two pressed their lips together; interlocking mouths to share the unfathomable aura of bliss which had overcame both of them. Instinct took over Kelso's thought process and he slid his delicate tongue into Jackie's mouth who had greeted it lovingly with hers. Both appeared to lose a sense of reality, understanding their love had been renewed. All at once, it had struck them; they belonged together, bonded by an unchained melody of love … It was simply meant to be.

_  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

After for what seemed ages, Kelso reluctantly parted from his lover's soft, entreating lips.

The question had been answered … she was the one. At that moment, there ceased to be a reason for Kelso to chase around girls, looking for quick hook ups. He only wanted one girl now; and that girl was beaming up at him, her bright eyes illuminated in the darkness of the dance floor. There could be no more denying it … he loved Jackie Burkhart.

The angelic music had finally come to an end. Jackie and Kelso awoke from their trance like state, and finally let go of one another. It is true that they were not the only one's affected by the music's profound beauty, as countless people had confessed their true feelings to their date during the song. However, the impact of the song was greatest for the two, for they had been reunited. They had resolved the issues which threatened to destroy their relationship, and now their love was greater than it had even been before; all with the help of a simple, yet moving love ballad.

'Jackie …" Kelso started.

"Yes Michael?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I should have taken you to the Prom … but I just wasn't thinking clearly. You're way more special to me than Pam will be, and I should've realized that … I love you Jackie, and just hope you can forgive me."

Michael's apology sent guilty feelings surging to Jackie's mind. He was trying to put all the blame on himself, disregarding the fact that she had broken up with him; she was just as responsible as he was.

"Don't blame yourself … I broke up with you. You had every right to be mad at me."

After Jackie's comment, the two just looked at each other, realizing that it really didn't matter whose fault it was. They had each other now, their love only strengthened by the ordeal. Everything that had happened in the past did not matter now, for the only thing on Kelso and Jackie's mind was the present; and presently all they wanted was to be alone with each other.

"Let's get out of here" Jackie said, remembering she had gone to the Prom in her dad's car.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kelso asked, bringing up a valid question.

"We can go to my house … my parent's are probably out or asleep."

"But how are we going to get there?"

"I got my dad's car." While this wasn't a problem for Jackie, Kelso had found himself in a bit of a hitch.

"Exactly … I brought my car here too." Recently, Kelso's parents had bought him a sleek, sexy Trans Am, just like his brother had.

"Just pick it up later … it will be fine."

The thought of being with Jackie overrode any rational thinking he could have put forward to the situation, and instead decided to go with her plan.

"Alright, let's go gorgeous."

Arm in arm, the two made their way of the gymnasium. Neither knew what was going to be in store for them that night. All they knew was that it was still early, and they had the whole night to share to themselves.

As Kelso and Jackie made their way to the car, they noticed something peculiar.

The car was rocking steadily back and forth, indicating that there were people inside … but who could be in …

"Oh no …" Jackie gasped. "I gave Hyde the keys."

With that knowledge, Kelso pieced together what was going on. Hyde said he would take care of Pam, but he never said how or more specifically where.

They moved closer to investigate, coming within inches of the vibrating car. Sure enough, Kelso had guessed correctly. There was Hyde … and Pam … and they were both naked.

Knowing that he wanted the car for himself, Kelso knocked on the backseat window to get their attention. It got Hyde's attention alright, as all the blood seemed to be drained out of his face at once. He slightly unrolled one of the windows, so he could ask Kelso why he was interrupting his fun.

"What the fuck … Kelso what are you doing here? I thought you went to go talk to Jackie?"

"I did" Kelso replied pointing to her. Jackie replied with a simple "hi" for she was in awe of the situation. To see her friend with Hyde … it just was too much for her.

"So what do you want?"

"Jackie and I need the car."

"What … hell no, I was here first." Hyde started to get up, accidently flashing Kelso in the process.

"Awww …. Hyde, stay in the damn car."

"Oh whoops, sorry" Hyde responded, realizing that his erection could be seen through the window.

"Look … you can have my Trans Am. I really need this car … Just put some clothes on first."

"Fine, just let me see if I can find my pants." Kelso looked away as Hyde and Pam redressed in the car; he did not want another glimpse of his friend's dick.

The two only barely redressed, seeing that they were going to take off their clothes again once they reached Kelso's car. Hyde exited the car, wearing only his pants and his undershirt; the rest were just not convenient to put on. Pam however was forced to put her dress back on, seeing that the only alternative would have been to walk around in her bra and panties … which really wouldn't have mattered to Hyde.

"Here are the keys. Just try not to jizz on the upholstery … I try so hard to keep it clean."

"Thanks man" Hyde replied, as he returned Jackie's keys.

"You got a condom" Kelso inquired, hoping that his friend was thinking with more than just one head.

"Do I have a condom, c'mon, what kind of question is that" Hyde replied, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a nicely wrapped Trojan. "I always come prepared."

"Nice … take care of yourself alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm 'bout to have me some fun."

"Right … well go have some fun" Kelso remarked, motioning towards his car.

"Thanks … Oh, by the way, did you like what you saw" Hyde asked, trying to get a reaction out of his friend.

"Get out of here" Kelso said, finding humor in the comment. They both smiled, thinking of what a crazy night it had been. Then, Hyde took Pam's hand before Kelso and she had an awkward confrontation. They began traveling towards Kelso's car; but then Hyde turned around, for he had something to say.  
"Hey, you better have some fun tonight too" Hyde yelled across the parking lot, and with that, continued to walk with Pam.  
The comment hit Kelso hard; maybe tonight was the night. Kelso was left pondering over the idea, before Jackie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are we going?"

Quickly, he turned around and the two entered the car. The car ride was filled with conversations of the wild night that had just occurred. Everything from Fez dancing with a teacher to the Hyde and Pam situation was discussed. However, try as he might, Kelso could not stop thinking about what Hyde said. He was soon going to be alone with Jackie, and on Prom night too, when their emotions had skyrocketed. Opportunities for a very memorable first time such as the one being presented were not going to be often.

Jackie's thoughts were also being fluttered with thoughts of making love with Michael.

"We've just been through so much tonight" Jackie thought, as the car neared Jackie's house.

"I know he loves me … and I love him … so why not prove our love tonight. I'm sure he'd be gentle with me. He's been waiting so long too … and it's not like I haven't thought over it either … Maybe it is time."

Arriving at their destination, the two were greeted by an empty house with no light on. This could either mean that Jackie's parents were sleeping or that they might not even be home; a very desirable situation.

Coming up to the door, both Kelso and Jackie notice a note had been left, indicating that something had happened with Jackie's parents. Kelso anxiously waited in anticipation as Jackie tore off the note to see what it said.

"Your father and I have some urgent matters to attend to involving your sister. We will not be home until tomorrow. Sorry we could not tell you sooner. Hope you enjoyed yourself at the Prom.

Love,

Mom

p.s. I hope nothing bad happened to the car. Your father would be furious.

Astounded by the note, both stood there, contemplating over the letter. It had said Jackie's parents were not going to be home until tomorrow. How perfectly had the situation worked itself out, for now she and Michael had the place all to themselves for the entire night!!! It was as if it was meant to be.

"Do you want to come in" Jackie asked, her thoughts sent spinning over all the possibilities the night had in store.

"Yeah" was all that Kelso could respond with who was equally as confounded.

Jackie took her house key from her purse, and the two were let into a night with only one question on either of their minds … Would this be the night?

So, what do you think? Is this going to be the night? I guess you'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; it was long, but in the end I think it needed to be. There just really aren't enough stories out there for them; but perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, I hope all of you Kelso/Jackie fans have enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
